Earth Bound
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: Serenity changes her destiny by going to Earth as Princess Relenas maid. On Earth she is taught a lesson of life & love. Now all she has to do is keep her secret from those she cares about. completed
1. Chapter one

Earth Bound

Just Can't Keep Away

Chapter One 

Six-year-old Serenity ran down the dirt path.  She picked up her skirt to keep it out of the puddles of water.  Her slippers she wore on her feet, were already soaked from the rainstorm.  She looked behind her and was grateful to find herself alone on earthen pathway.

She came to a stop and wiped a small hand across her face.  _That was close._  She heaved, breathing deeply, her lungs grasping for air it had been deprived of from her run.

_I did it.  I got away._

Serenity grinned with satisfaction, knowing she had lost her guardians and was free to roam.

She licked her lips and glanced around the forest.  She could go home whenever she wanted.  It was simple to get there and back.

She looked down at herself and laughed.  Her white dress was in tatters; covered with dark gooey stuff she had never seen before.  Smudges marred her pale skin, and a streak of dried gooey guck was covering the insignia on her forehead.  She reached up and dropped the buns.  Her golden hair fell to her waist in loose curls.

She giggled again, covering her mouth to hide her outburst.

"You're a regular lady aren't you?"

Serenity whiled around, ready to see them, wanting to take her back home.  But instead of her royal guards, she found a boy her age.

"You appear to be a girl, but you sure don't look like lady material."

Serenity flushed with embarrassment.  _Here I am on the Earth, which is at war with my home, and I give them a first bad impression of our kingdom._

"I'm sorry sire."

"Sire.  Never been called that before.  What's your name?"

Serenity curtsied for him, slightly tripping over her feet as she did so.  "S-Sere-"

The boy smirked, "Alright, S-Sere.  Tell me why you're on my land?"

"Your land?"  Serenity glanced around them, "but isn't this in the middle of nowhere?"

The boy shrugged, "Not really.  The castle is just passed these trees.  They want to knock them down to make the village larger."  Serenity gasped, "That's horrible.  What about the creatures that live here already?  They need a home too."

The boy shrugged again and sheathed the dagger he had drawn when he saw her on his way home from school.  "They either leave or be killed.  Not our choice.  The king is in charge."

"I wont let him.  He doesn't own this land!"

The boy smirked, "Yes he does.  He owns all of this, in these parts.  So tell me why are you here girl."

Sere flushed at the insult to her name and pride as a Princess.  "You're rude, and a selfish boy.  How dare you insult me like that?  I gave you a name."

The boy crossed his arms over his chest, "sure I guess.  Now why are you here?"

Serenity replied, her chin held up, "I wanted to get away from my life.  And it isn't your business to know about me."

She glared daggers at him.  "If you're trying to provoke me, it isn't working."  He looked her over, "at least not in your attire."  Serenity scowled at him, "Your nothing but a big jerk with…with no…no heart!"  Tears filled her eyes.  _I have never felt so angry._

The boy sighed, but his intense gaze never faltered.  "So.  Who needs a heart?  I don't see any use for it, except to keep me alive."

Serenity gasped, "How could you say that!"  She walked up to him, and he instantly pulled out his blade.  "A heart is a wonderful thing.  You just have to trust it."  "I trust no one."  Serenity smiled foolishly, "well there's your problem.  If you trust it, it could lead you to your destiny."

The boy scoffed, "Hogwash.  Destiny?  As in fate?  Please don't make me laugh at you.  All that is for fools who have nothing better to do."

Serenity slapped him across the face.  The boy's eyes widen in surprise, as he reached up to touch his redden cheek.  He stared at her in shock, as if he couldn't believe she had done that to him.  "How dare you call me and my friend Puu fools.  Fate is real.  Why else am I destined to marry a man I have not met yet, and will soon take the crown.  That is destiny."

The boy's eyes harden, "nothing is set in stone."  "Mine is.  I have no choice.  But you do.  You could decide to kiss the girl you see before you, and walk away Scot-free.  Or you could kill a man and go to jail, maybe even find someone to settle down with.  It's up to you.  Me I have no choice.  I do, what will lead up, to what is supposed to happen."

The boy lifted an eyebrow, as he looked her over, "Kiss the girl I see before me?  Why would I do that?"

Serenity flushed, "Oh you're impossible.  I bet you don't have dreams, or a future you would rather want, then what you have!"

The boy smirked, "actually I do.  I want to be a soldier and protect the Queen."

Serenity looked horrified, "why would you do such a thing?  You could be killed, just to protect a single person who doesn't mean a thing but royalty."

Serenity was confused.  She had thought all peasants had hated royalty with money, because they couldn't have any of it.  The boy replied, "Because as a soldier, I can protect the ones that mean something to me.  And I could see the world."

Serenity stared at him, her gaze softening on him.  "That's why we have soldiers.  Is because they want to protect the ones they love.  Even the Princess?  The Queen?"

The boy nodded curtly, "yes.  They mean a lot to the world, without them who would stop the chaos."

Serenity suddenly smiled, "Oh thank you!"  She leaped into the boy's arms.  "I understand now."

"What?"

"I now know why they came after me.  Thank you!"  She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  When she pulled back, she grinned at the now flushed boy.  "I have to go.  I don't want them all to worry."

She ran passed him.  The boy turned to see Sere wave at him before she ran off.  "Puu I want to go home now!"

The boy gently touched his cheek as he watched her retreating form.  "Heero!"

The boy sighed jadedly, "Coming papa."

~~~~

Serenity sighed as her two guards led her into the throne room.  She bowed her head knowing she had shamed her home and her mother.

"I'm really sorry mother."

The room went quiet, and Serenity knew her mother, her advisors and the Queens from the other planets, and their daughters were all staring at her.

"Serenity!"

Serenity looked up, to see her mother rush towards her and embrace her in a tight hug.  "Oh Serenity."  "Mother- I'm sorry."

"Shh.  It's ok my little bunny.  It's ok."  Queen Serenity pulled back, "Oh dear, you're a mess.  What happened?"

Serenity wiped at her eyes, "I met a boy.  And he told me, what I needed to know."  Serenity pulled away from her mother and ran towards her guards.  One of the men went rigid in the comfort of the little girls arms that had wrapped around him, when she hugged him.  She hugged each and every one of them.  "I love you all so much.  Thank you- thank you for caring so much."

The men exchanged looks, but softly smiled, and hugged her back.  "Serenity lets give you a bath."  Serenity pulled away from the last guard and waved at them.  Turning from those who protected her with their lives, she raced off to get cleaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you go readers.  Here is my version of the Silver Millennium, with the G-boys included.  I hope you will all like it.  And don't worry; I finished this story, so you wont have to wait too long for the next chapter.  I hope to post, a chapter every Friday.

I'm quite proud of myself with this story, its full of romance, and Plots.  Not too much action, a lot in the ending though.  But I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I had writing it.  

Please read and review when you get the chance.  I really want to know what all of you guys think.  Again thanks.  ENJOY!!!!!!  And welcome to 2004!!!! Woot!!!

LP signing out


	2. Chapter two

Hehehe, I know I said Friday.  But my patients are shot, and I really want to know what you guys think of this story.  So please review, and thanks for reading this.

LP

Earth Bound

Not Too Far Away

Chapter two

Racing along the many corridors, Princess Serenity shouted, "Molly!"  She slowed down and searched her surroundings, "Molly- where are you?"

"Princess Serenity?  What is it?"  Serenity whirled around, "Molly, there you are."  The young maid nodded, "yes your highness.  Is everything alright?"  Glancing behind her, the young princess entered the maid's room, "Yes everything is fine.  But I need to borrow a dress."  "What?  But I don't own a single gown."

The blonde haired girl nodded, "I know.  Remember when we were kids, we used to play dress up.  And we'd switch roles.  Well I want to switch."  "Why on the Moon would you want to do such a thing?"

Serenity held up a book she had been reading earlier in the library, "Because, I want to go to Earth."  Molly stared at the cover, which was a picture of the blue and green planet.  "That picture mocks me.  What do you know, that I don't?"

Giggling Serenity replied, "I'm going to be the Earth princess's maid."  "What!  That is absurd Serenity.  You could be killed for imposing as something lower than your level."  Serenity replied, "but they will never find out.  How could they?  They never come here, and we never go there."

Molly sighed running a weary hand through her thick red hair, "This isn't such a good idea."  Serenity sighed, "Please Molly- Please."  She got down on her knees and began to beg.

Molly gasped, "Serenity on your feet.  I could be fired if someone saw you bowing to me."  The Princess climbed to her feet, a smile playing on her face, "I knew I could count on you!"

Looking at the door, she wondered if she had remembered to shut it properly.  Shaking her head, Molly replied, "Only because you're my friend Serenity.  We could both get into a great deal of trouble, for even thinking of such a thing."  Even as she was speaking, she walked to where she kept all of her dresses hanging from the ceiling.  She pulled one out, "Here you go."

Serenity kissed the red haired girl's cheeks, "Thank you.  You're the best."  "How long do you plan to be gone?"  "Not more than a few Earth weeks.  Not too long.  Just enough time to get a feel of how a life on Earth would feel like."

Molly frowned, "what if you don't want to come back?"  Serenity shook her head, "But I have to.  I'm the Princess of the Moon.  It's my duty as a Princess to take my mother's place."  The young maid sighed, "well just be careful.  Please.  And if you meet any cute servants tell them to come to the Moon.  I'd like to meet an Earthling besides Endymion."

Serenity gave a sour look, "he's so stiff, and noble.  I could never be like that.  When we get married he wants me to act just like the Princesses from Earth.  I guess he's embarrassed by me."

Shaking her head, Molly supplied, "Nah, he's just doesn't like action."  She winked as Serenity quickly slipped out of the room.  "Well I better get dressed."

"Serenity, Endymion has arrived!"  "Oh no.  I'll never get away if he sees me."  Serenity looked around.  Her guardians were turning the corner.  "Serenity!"

The young Princess shook her head, and touched the insignia on her forehead, "Lunar Teleport!"

"Serenity!"  Her guardians raced after her, but before they could get to her she was already gone.

~~~~

She raced through the village as quickly as she could.  A smile spread out on her face, as she passed all the people.  "Serenity come back!"

She shook her head, her pigtail whipping at the air.  "No, I'm going to be free!"  She picked up her skirt, to keep it off the ground as she ran.  Her eyes lit up with life, a grin spread across her beautiful face.

Men and women stared at her in awe, as she raced down the streets, with the castle looming overhead.

"Serenity!"

She was almost completely free, but a hand shot out from the crowd, latching onto her wrist and yanked her back.  She stumbled, and was whirled around to face her capture, "Let me go."  She had expected it to be one of her friends, one of her guardians.  But instead it was a man, a young man in fact.  She looked down at his hand that held her wrist.  "Let me go, please."

The man frowned, "Who are you running from?"  "My friends."  Serenity sighed, _that was the half of the truth._

Yanking on her arm, Serenity pleaded, "Let me go.  Please I beg you sire."  She stared into his eyes, begging him to let her go.  "Fine."  He let go and disappeared into the crowd.  Serenity looked around her, "where-"

"Serenity!"  

"Oh no."  She turned from them, and started to run again, pushing her way through the throng of villagers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I'm glad all of you liked my last chapter, and I hope you like this one also.  Sorry they're sort of short, but I want to leave some suspense in the story.  So I think cliffhangers, minor or major are always good.  The chapters will get longer as the story progresses, I promise.  

Any who, thanks to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it.

Kia Minokoe:  Yay!  I love loyal Reviewers. Hehe…

Twiggirl06:  yep that was Hee-man.  I bet he was adorable as a child…*sigh*  

Kylarachan:  sorry bout that.  I guess I missed that when I reread it to find any last mistakes.  I was never good at editing my own work.  Hehe, I'll try to make it easier.

NessaBunny:  I'm glad you liked it.  And I hoped you liked this chapter just as much. :D

PadFootCc:  yay you liked it.  Thank you, and thanks for the review J

Moongirl: nah you don't sound like a teacher, not at all.  Was this chapter out soon enough?

A:  lol, well here's you update J

FireMoomba:  I'm glad you liked the beginning.  That was pretty much a prologue.  It was mainly just to get you to understand the title of the Story.  This Chapter is where it really begins.  Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter three

Earth Bound

A Whole New Meeting

Chapter three

He glanced up at the door when it opened and in stepped a young maid.

~~~~

_It had been a day since that evening, when she nearly ran him over.  He had side stepped just in time and caught her arm by the wrist stopping her._

_He had looked down at her, and was surprised by her beauty.  Such beauty he had never seen before.  But his instincts had kicked in and he went back to his soldier mode._

~~~~

The young woman glanced at him briefly, but lowered her gaze when he caught her staring.

She was new to the castle, and was a threat to those around her.  He trusted her with nothing.  He watched her flitter about the room, cleaning.

She glanced at him once more before she made her way to the door.

~~~~

_The girl had long hair that had fallen from her hairstyle, one he didn't recognize.  Her eyes had held fear, fear of the ones she ran from._

_He had thought she was a thief, being chased by the guards, but the way she dressed?  He hadn't seen a gown like that in a long time._

_She reminded him of the child he met in a dream once.  As a kid he had thought it was real, and waited for her to come back, but she didn't.  She never came back._

_So he assumed that it had been a dream, he had many as a kid, but none so vivid.  It had been so real.  He could still, even to this day, feel her lips on his cheek._

~~~~

He frowned, freezing the girl in place, her hand on the doorknob.    He sighed, causing her to turn around and look at him.  "Is there something the matter sire?"

His head snapped up, that voice.  He remembered that voice from before, but it was a vague memory that flickered from his mind.  The frown on his face deepened, but he reached up to rub the ache in his head.  Turning from her, he began to pull his armor over his head, and tossed it to the floor.  He then tugged at his black shirt that protected his skin from the metal that would tear his flesh to threads, if not for the shirt.

The shirt was torn in several parts, but that didn't bother him one bit.  He glanced over his shoulder to see the young woman's eyes downcast, a blush across her cheeks.

He frowned and thought about what he had been so involved in, before she had come in.  But the memory was gone, as if it wasn't even there.  He sighed again, frustration seizing him.

The girl looked up, her cheeks flushed, "Something wrong sire?  Is there anything you need?"

He glanced at her again, looking her over briefly.  Her eyes were still trained downward, but now at her hands.

"Yes."

She looked up, startled that he had spoken.  "W-what, do you need sire?"  She watched him, as he moved to his bed and sat down.

She inhaled deeply, feeling her stomach turn into a knot.  Didn't he care that she was in the same room as him?  It would innerve her to know someone was watching her.

Licking her dry her lips, she watched him bend at the waist to pull off his boots.  His body was well defined, and it was the first time she ever saw a man this naked before.  His skin was tanned from the sun; a few battle scars marred its beauty, which stretched over his muscles.  Through the thin clothe of his pants, she could see his thighs, and how ripe they were with power.

He was a soldier, and had the body of a warrior.  She looked away, feeling foolish for staring.  Her mother had taught her better.

"You're new."  It was more of a statement than a question, but she stiffened at his words.  Her heart lurched in her chest, as she wearily regarded the man.  _Had found out her secret?_

He looked up at her, after he tugged off the last boot.  He studied her closely while she was unaware of his intense gaze.  She looked frightened, as her eyes strayed back to the floor.

She wore a simple light brown dress that covered her body.  It was long sleeved, with puffy shoulders, and a v-neck collar, but a thin turtleneck shirt covered her chest and slender neck.  The dress, buttoned down the front, to her waist, and the bodice was snug to her chest, while the skirt flared softly from her hips and sailed down to her ankles.  She also wore an apron over the front of the skirt, which was dirty from her day's work.

He looked back at her face; her face was flushed, but was hidden underneath the soot and dirt.  Her skin was soft looking, and pale, despite the grime.  Her eyes, such a soft blue, reminded him of the ocean when it was calm, just before a storm.  Her hair, silk spun gold, was wrapped in a quick bun to keep off her neck.  But it appeared to be falling out of the ribbon that held it up.  Her bangs, heart shaped the middle of her forehead, and made him almost believe that something might belong there.

She was small in height, shorter than he, by at least a foot.  _But that was the perfect height, just enough, so she would have to go on her toes to-_ He cut off his thoughts instantly.

"Yes that is true sire.  Is there a problem?"  He shook his head with a sigh, "No, none at all.  Could you take these to, with the rest of my clothes to the river?  Just leave them there, I'll take care of them when I get to it."

The girl shook her head, "Yes sire if I must.  But wouldn't it be better if I…"

He cut her off, "You don't have the makings of a maid, and I wont put you to work, when I am just as capable to do as much."  He stood from the bed, and collected his things.  He looked up at her, to see admiration in her eyes.  He was surprised by it, but he squashed the emotion before she could see it.  He always did things for himself; he didn't need the help of others.

Walking towards her, he handed her his dirty clothes.  "What about your pants?  Do you wish me to take them as well?"

A quick look down alerted him to the dirt stains, and sweat from his day's exertion.  "Yes."  He then began to unfasten them in front of her.  Instantly she twirled around, her hands flying up to cover her eyes, "Sire!"

He looked at her, and noticed her discomfort.  With a grunt, he turned from her.

She glanced over her shoulder sneaking a peek.  _What a cute butt._  She suddenly flushed and covered her eyes again.  But then she sneaked another peek and tried her best to hide her smile.

He slipped into another pair of pants and handed her the dirty ones.  "By the river in the woods just outside of town.  Drop them off when you have the time.  Near the river there is a trail-"

"Yes I know where.  I'll leave them near the river, where the trail splits.  I take the one that ends at the river.  Will do sire."

She then turned back around, heading out the door.

He frowned in thought, only three people knew about that place.  Him, his father, and the girl from his dream, when he was a child.  _How could she know?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     I know you guys don't like short chapters.  I don't like them very much myself, but it works with the story.  This story is like twelve chapters long, so in order to give it some mystery I had to have some short chapters.  I promise though that they get longer as we go along.

    Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  You guys are the greatest :D  I hope you liked this **_very_** short chapter.  It leads up to something funny in the next chapter.  I know you will like it.  I did.  Hehe

To all my wonderful readers, who reviewed:

Galexz: Hehe, a new flavor?  Thanks I've never gotten a complement like that before.  I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad I am able to please some of the readers out there.

Elemental Angel Number 4: Glad you liked the chapters so far, and thanks for reviewing.

Silly Smiles: You can bet on the frequent updates.  I plan to get this story flowing.  As for the chibis, gah, do you want them back?  My head is starting to spin….

Girldancer001:  I plan to hurry, as my computer will let me.  Thanks for reviewing! :D

Kia Minokoe: Lmao!  Thank you for liking it so much!  And I'm glad you don't think it sucks….  YEP!  Hee man and Sere all the way.  The only way to go.  I could never hook him up with anyone else…but if I was in the story…. Hehe…  Sorry this chapter is short, next one is a bit longer, and I believe they lengthen quite I bit from their.  I mean my story is like 298 book size pages, and its only twelve chapters…. so….  thanks for another review I look forward to hearing more from you. :D

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's:  I don't know if I've said this yet, but I love your name.  Sorry this chapter is soooooooooo short, but again I promise to have longer ones.

Adrelliehs:  Thanks for the review, and I do plan to continue! Hehehe

Twiggirl06:  yay!!! Another loyal reviewer….hehehe I will update I will.  I promise, all twelve chapter will be up long before the month of May, when I shout hooray…because then it's my b.day.  Lmao, I'll stop before I scare everyone off…

Kylarchan: LOL!  I've had that happen to me.  I read ten chapters, and caught nothing.  It was hilarious.  Wasted a few hours, but oh well…

Dc190: Yes I did, I'm glad you noticed!  It was like last year when I started this, and I decided to rewrite it, and finish it finally.  Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you will like any changes I have made. :D

Moongirl: hehe you'll keep wondering, because a lot happens.  Some good, some not, but I'm sure you'll like it all the same, or so I hope. Hehe thanks for the review!

Again ty for all the reviews I enjoy reading them.  Enjoy the rest of you week, and happy reading/typing on your side of the glowing screen.

LP


	4. Chapter four

Earth Bound

Cleaning Part One

Chapter four

"Where are you heading to Miss Serena?  Isn't it a little late for you to be heading out?"

The young woman turned, "Yes I know it is.  But I have to get these to a dear friend of mine."

The man, a royal guard, looked the young woman over.

She was the newest maid to the castle, arrived yesterday if he remembered correctly.  She was also the youngest, by far from the rest of the other maids he knew.  Serena was also one of the most beautiful women in the village.  With her golden blonde hair pulled into an odd-looking bun, and blue eyes that put the beauty of the ocean to shame.  She was small, and slim, with pale skin that glowed in the moon that filled the sky above them.

"Be extra careful ma'am.  There have been reports of several people disappearing.  Some say that the people of the moon come and take them to their world, and kill them."

Serena, a young woman, in her early teens, and not looking a day older than fourteen years old, scowled.  Her pink lips thinned into a line, "Oh please.  That is preposterous.  They are just as nice as you- I mean we are."

"How would you know ma'am.  The only person who has been there and come back is the King, Queen and their boy from the other kingdom."

Serena nodded, "And I'm sure they say wonderful things about it."

The guard snorted, "Pardon me, but that don't mean shit ma'am.  We are against them anyway.  They want to have our land so they can build a castle for their son and his bride to be.  So all we know is that they are a teaming up against us."

Serena gasped, "That's horrible.  They don't want a war, and I certainly don't want to- I mean- I better go, before it gets too dark.  I'll borrow one of the horses."

The guard nodded, "Alright ma'am.  I'll let you go, but only this time.  Next time try leaving when its still day light."  She nodded, "Yes I will, I promise."  She bowed to him, before climbing onto the horse, swinging her leg over it to sit on the bare back of the horse.

"Ma'am, that ain't proper…" Serena smiled at him, "Yes I know, but if I ride lady like, I'll be out all night.  Plus no one will see me, I swear on my grave they wont."

The guard nodded again, and opened the gate for her with his key.  "I'll leave you a spare ma'am.  It'll be under this rock, alright."

"Yes, thank you."  She gripped the reins tightly in her hands.  

"Now you take care, you hear.  I don't want to come here in the morning to find our horse still gone, and you found dead somewhere."

Glancing at him from over her shoulder she replied, "I'll be careful I promise.  I will also take the horse to the stable when I get back.  Don't need anyone to think the horse was stolen."

The guard nodded, but then added, "Hey ma'am.  I'd feel better if you took this with yea."

Serena craned her head around once more to look at him.  She frowned, when the guard produced a blade.  It was some kind of knife she assumed.

Shaking her head, Serena replied, "I don't think…"

The guard shook his head fiercely, "I won't be able to sleep tonight if I know you're out alone and unarmed."

She hesitated slightly, as she eyed the thing, "I never used one…"

The guard grinned, "It's as simple as cutting a roast.  You just stab this end of the dagger into the guy and pull up or down if you like."

The guard turned the blade around, holding the handle out towards her.  Serena grabbed it, and tucked it inside her pocket of her apron.  "Thank you, I really appreciate all that you have done."

The guard blushed, "Shucks ma'am it was nothing.  Just want you to be safe."

Nodding gratefully, she turned back around, before she whipped the reins on the horse's rear.   Kicking with her heels, she yelled, "Heya!"  The horse neighed, and started off in a full gallop down the dirt road, leading away from the castle.

It was a long ride to town from the castle.  By the time she reached the buildings it was midnight, and the moon overhead was trying to burn through the thick clouds.  She felt it, before she saw it, when the clouds parted, and the rays touched her.

Serena briefly shut her eyes, when she felt the light burning sensation, as her insignia formed on her forehead.  In its fullest glory, the crescent moon pulsed with energy.  Her body warmed, making her feel comfortable riding through the empty town.  She reached the other side of the village, and neared the forest.  _The one from her childhood.  The one with the young boy._

She slowed the horse down, by pulling at the reins.  "Whoa…boy.  Whoa…" The horse came to a stop.  The rushing river could be heard just beyond the trees that lined the dirt road she was on.  _Nearly there._

Serena ripped the hem of her skirt, and tied the piece of fabric around her forehead to hide the glowing symbol that would either send her back home, or have her killed.

Whipping the reins again, she forced the horse to galloped down the road; dust and dirt picked up and were sent flying behind them.  She used the reins, forcing the horse to turn down the fork in the road.  The river grew louder, as she grew closer.

Serena stopped the horse before the water, and jumped down.  She pulled the reins over her head, and tied it to a nearby tree.

Glancing around, she found herself alone at the tiny clearing that opened to the rushing water.  From the saddle, she took the bag she had tied there, and walked to the river.  Kneeling down and she set the clothes next to her.

Then one by one, she plunged a garment into the river, and used her soap, and scrubbed it, then plunged it under once more.  She scrubbed again.  After several times of doing this she checked it in the light of the moon.

Finding it clean, she then draped it on the horse, and went to the next item she had.

By the time she was finished, it was already reached 3 o'clock.  Serena sighed, and folded each garment nice and neat, setting them down on the bag, she had carried them in.  She had laid the bag near the river, so that man, one of the royal guards, would see it clearly.

She then turned back to the horse; she untied the reins, and fed him some of the bread she had brought with her.  "Good boy."  Grasping the horn on the saddle, she heaved herself up and onto the horse's back.  "Lets go home boy. Heya!"  She whipped the reins, and the horse neighed.  It started off towards the main dirt road, which would then lead her back to the village, and then to the castle.

By the time Serena had reached the castle, it was already daylight.  Children ran through the streets, while women, and men shopped at the markets.  Guards were already going on duty.  Serena had been lucky, that when she had entered through the gate, that the guard from last night wasn't on duty yet.

Jumping off, when she reached the castle, she looked about her for prying eyes.  She held the horse by the reins, and gave him no leverage.  Directing him to the stables, she was startled to hear someone curse, "God dammit Cherry!"

Serena frowned, as she pushed open the doors, and peaked inside.

A man, not much older than herself was trying to ease a bronze colored horse down.  "Cherry, no treats, if you don't get in your stable now!"

She smiled, and tried to hide her laughter, that bubbled up inside her.  Pulling off the wrap from her head, she covered her mouth with it.  But still a squeak escaped from her throat.

The man turned around, "What…Hey that's my horse."

Smirking, she teased, "Yours, I thought they belonged to the King."

The boy scowled at her, his lips forming a serious line.  His eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.  But there was still a small amount of amusement in their cobalt blue depths.

She noticed, when he turned back around, that his hair was long, reaching down to his butt, in a chestnut braid.  _How unusual.  _Men back on the Moon usually kept their hair short, but it appeared on Earth it was a slight fashion for some.

Serena led the horse inside, and shut the doors behind her.  "It's alright.  I brought him back right?"  The man looked a little weary, as she walked towards him and led the horse into a stall.  Serena pulled out an alph alpha sprout from her pocket, and fed it to him.  The horse neighed, "Good boy."

She then stepped out, and shut the door.  The horse walked towards her again, and neighed begging for more.  "I'm sorry, I'm all out."  Turning around, she felt the horse nudged her with his snout.  Serena giggled, "Bye Soldier."  The horse neighed at the mention of his name.

Focusing her attention at the young man, she curtsied, "I'm new here, sorry.  I didn't think no one would mind.  I had to go to the village."

"Why?"  He was looking her over, thoroughly.  Serena searched her mind for an answer.  "I- I had to visit someone."

"Who?"

She frowned at him, "I went to see a friend of mine, who is sick."  Pushing passed him, she made up her mind to leave.  He reached out, and touched her shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry ma'am.  It's just, you can't trust so many people these days."

Serena glanced at him, "Alright, I forgive you."  She turned to face him, and held out her hand, "I'm Serena."

The man grinned, "Duo's the name, entertainment is my game."  He took her hand and gave it a hard shake while laughing.  "Nice to meet you miss."

He winked at her, and Serena chuckled, "I should go."  Duo pouted, "So soon?"  Dramatically rolling her eyes at him, she replied, "Yes, now.  I don't need to get fired when I just started working."

Duo let her hand go, but not after he gave it a suave kiss, treating her much like a princess.

Serena blushed to the roots of her blonde hair, "Duo sir…" She looked around, wondering if anyone saw.  The stable boy raised an eyebrow, and looked back and forth, only seeing the horses.  "What's wrong?  It was just a polite kiss."

She flushed even more, "only royalty deserve such appreciation.  And I'm no royalty."

Duo laughed out loud, and had to hold his stomach, for fearing that it would burst.  "Where are you from, the Moon?  All women deserve a kiss on their hands, its how we say hello to lovely women, haven't you ever received a kiss on the hand before?"

Serena furrowed her brows together in thought.  _Yes, too many times to count.  From all those suitors, men seeking my hand in marriage._

Playing it safe, she replied, "No, never- I was told- I never deserved such- um, kindness."

Duo looked at her oddly, as if he wasn't sure he believed her completely.  Shrugging his shoulders and he replied, "then, I'll have to make up for all the years you missed out."

The blonde flushed once more, when he took her hand in his and kissed it.  He curled her fingers over his, and looked up through his lashes, staring at her through his long dark bangs.  Already she felt the rush, even before his lips touched her knuckles.  She felt the heat soar throughout her body lighting her senses on fire.  He dropped her hand, and pulled away.  The horse behind him, the one he still held by the reins, watched the pair, before it neighed.

Duo turned around, and went to work on getting the horse ready to be ridden.  Serena hurried out of the barn, before Duo got another chance to kiss her hand again.  She looked at it, and bit her bottom lip nervously.  He still paid attention to her, even without knowing she was royalty, _or did he know?_  No, he would have turned her in, told the guards.  It was forbidden to be a slave when you were royalty, and vice-versa.

Serena hurried back to the castle, and snuck inside through the kitchen door.  "There you are!  I have been looking all over for you."

Whirling around, she was startled to see that someone had been in the room, but was quickly relieved to see that it was only one of the head maids standing there.  A few seconds passed, and Serena sort of wished it were one of her guards scolding her.

Bowing her head, Serena whispered, "I'm sorry Mrs. Kin.  I went out to the village- I had to see a dear friend of mine-"

"You don't have to lie to me dear.  I saw you, with the stable boy- well I saw that look on your face when you came out- You were only a day old here, and already you have the cute ones flocking over you."

Serena paled.  "Oh don't get ghostly on me dear.  I wont tell a soul- I just wish you would have waited-"

Shaking her head, she tried to explain to the woman, "No, nothing happened.  I borrowed one of the horses last night.  I had to go the river for a friend, just outside of town.  I was there all night, even though I wasn't supposed to, I washed the clothes.  I left them there so that he would find them, and I just got back this morning."

The older maid flushed with embarrassment, "Oh dear.  That was very generous of you to do such a thing for another.  I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions like that.  Here lets get you ready for the day, before Princess Relena sees you."

Mrs. Kin wrapped an arm around the blonde haired maid, and pulled her close, "You are cold to the touch dear.  You could have caught your death out there.  What were you thinking, not even wearing a robe to cover your arms from the night's wind?"

Serena blushed; she hadn't felt the cold, not until Mrs. Kin pointed it out.  She visibly shuddered, and her teeth clattered together.  Mrs. Kin frowned, "Here, I'll cover for you while you bathe and dress for the day.  When you're done, I will have a bowl of hot soup for you in the kitchen."

She smiled softly, "That's very kind of you Mrs. Kin.  But I don't deserve such appreciation."  "And why may I ask, not?"

Startled by the question, the girl struggled with her answer, "I'm a servant ma'am, lower than yourself.  I should get you the bowl of soup, and tell you to be bathing, and I should be covering for you."

Mrs. Kin gasped, "Am I that horrible?  I would never beg a thing like you to do such an awful job.  I'm not royalty.  But you dear, do need to bathe, to get that grime out of your hair, and clean- No shoes!  How on Earth did you survive?  Get in that bath at once missy, our you'll be cleaning the floors with your fingernails."

Serena bit her bottom lip, and stumbled towards the stairs.  Mrs. Kin waved her hands at her, "Shoo, shoo, now go."

Nodding vigorously, she hurried up the stairs, and realized how numb her feet were.  Her shoes had fallen off, when she had accidentally slipped into the river, nearly falling completely in it.  Her feet had been stuck in the mud, and she had to take the shoes off just to get out of the water.

_She had lost her friend's shoes._

Serena shut the door to the servant's bathing room.  She shed her dress, as she walked to the tub.  She could feel all the knots, all the sores, and all of her aches surface, as she turned on the warm tap.

The tub filled nearly to the rim, before she shut the water off, and stripped out of her undergarments.  She tossed those too, where her dress lay near the closed door.  Stepping into the hot water, she sighed in satisfaction.  All ready the hot water was working with her strained muscles.

Placing the other foot into the water, she twiddled her toes; before she eased herself down to lay in the tub.

She moaned with pleasure, as the water massaged her aches, and eased her blisters.  Who knew you could get sores so fast, in the little of time she had been walking on bare feet.  It had been a long time since she hadn't worn shoes on rough ground.  When she was young, she loved it so much, feeling the grass between her toes, the cold floor against the pads of her feet.

She missed her childhood; she had been able to get away much efficiently then.  The thought of it made her smile.

Serena shut her eyes, and let her mind wander to the past.  Those had been the best times of her life.  She sighed, and thought about all the times she had escaped to Earth, after that first time.  The first time, she had met someone on Earth.  A little boy her age, she'd never forget him.

Serena tilted her head, _I wonder if I'll ever see him again.  What would he say about me now, now that I have grown into a woman, and act more like a Princess, well when I want to?   _She giggled, as she opened her eyes.

Reaching out for the cloth she sighed heavily.  She dipped it into the water, before she started to scrub at the grime on her skin.  She missed her home terribly.

Without a reason or not understanding what made her do so, Serena glanced up.  She blinked several times, and wasn't sure what she should do.  She was in the tub, now motionless, and she could feel the breath from the opened door hit her.  The water felt cold to the touch.  She blinked again, glancing at the open door, then at the man standing inside the bathing room.

The man was the soldier from yesterday, the same soldier that had stopped her in the street, when she was escaping from her guardians.  He was the same soldier, who had asked her to take his clothes to the river.  He now stood there in front of her, holding his clothes in his hands.

He grunted, not the least bit sorry to walk in on her like this, and her only cover, the dirty water surrounding her.  All at once, her eyes widen in shock, her mouth opened, and she screamed in surprise, as her hands flung into action.

Five seconds later, the man near the door, was glaring at her for her stupidity.  He glanced down at the water she had flung and splashed at him.  He had been lucky to dodge it, before he was hit.

Serena stared out from behind the tub cautiously watching him.  While the water had distracted him, she had flew out of the tub, and ducked behind it to hide her body from him.  She wasn't ready to marry a man, let alone a peeping tom!

At that thought she shouted, "You pervert!"

The guard glared at her, and held up the clothes.  In a cold voice, he hissed, "I told you to leave them for me to clean."

Serena's mouth open, but then shut, only to open again.  "I wanted to help!"  He replied angrily, "I don't need help, especially from a brat, such as you."  His eyes were hard, his brows furrowed together.  Serena paled, "Alright, I'm sorry, I wont do it again."

He nodded curtly, "You better not."  He turned, and walked out, leaving the maid all alone and naked as a J-bird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Well there you have another chapter.  A little longer, not much, but something right?  As you can see, in my story the Moon is very old fashion, unlike the Earth, which will make this story funny.  Since the Earth men don't understand Serena all that well…

      Anywho, I introduced the stable boy.  I believe the next chapter adds another G boy, plus the Princess, and her brother.  That is all I will tell you.

      I do have a question before I go into my thank you mode; tell me does this sound (as a summery for a story I just thought of, like an hour ago) good?  Its called _Falsely Accused. _ And here's a the summery……  _"Heero Yuy?"  "Hn?"  "You are under arrest for the murder of Relena_ _Peacecraft…"_

    Well?  Any thoughts on that?  I'm still thinking on the plot, but I just want to know, does it sound, from that 'little bit', interesting?

    Now for my thanks to all my fabulous reviewers:

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: I love both.  Damia is a very pretty name.  I've always wanted a name hardly ever used…instead I get Haley…  I know like fifty of them at school…I envy you… and your cool name

Elemental Angel Number 4: You like short chapter…well I think this is the shortest chapter here on out.  All the others get pretty long…the prince…umm, I think the only prince is Miliardo…  which you'll meet soon.

Kia Minokoe:  Hey again!  You like it that much?!?!  Wow I feel special.  Thanks for reviewing again.  As for action, well… to some extent.  I will say in one later chapter, its all action…  J there is a bit; I'll give that much away…

Perfect Soldier Babe: ty for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it so much.

Mimi: hey, glad I can be of some help.  Exams are a pain in the ass…  I get them next week.  Woohoo, I can just jump out a window with joy…hehe

Moongirl: thanks for reviewing

FireMoomba: I hope you thought this one was funny.  I hope I can keep up with the good work; I'd hate to bore all of you. Hehe

Lizzy Black: Yes, very nice naked Heero.  And I do plan to make longer chapters, and many more complications on Serena's part. Hehe poor girl…

Adrelliehs: thanks for the review.  Yes I like writing short chapters; I make better cliffhangers that way.  But longer ones aren't so bad.

Twiggirl06: hey again. :D  I'm a May 29 girl.  Wow I know so many May babies.  Oh, and for the record, I plan to add more. Hehe… lots and lots more.  

Kylarchan: yep, and the next chapter should even be longer than this one.  Everyone lets all give a cheer, LP is capable of doing the impossible…. Hehe

Hikari: Of course Heero has a cute butt.  How could he not, the guys a hunk machine. Hehe…  my wonderful prereader, how could I ever forget you…

Yen_Nguyen: thanks for the review.

Well there ya go, thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  Tty in the next chapter.

LP


	5. Chapter five

Earth Bound

Cleaning Part Two

Chapter five

          Serena walked into the familiar room.  But this time, she found it empty, but the pile of clothes on the floor.  She assumed the soldier wanted her to take the clothes to the river, like before.  But he didn't want her to do the work for him.  _Why_, she didn't understand.

Walking around the room, she collected the garments.  He was a cold man.  He hadn't cared, that he had walked in on her.  _Didn't he know the law?  Unless you plan to marry, men are not aloud to see a lady undressed._

She was so deep in her thoughts; she barely heard the clunking sound in the other room.  It wasn't until she heard the slurring sound of draining water, did she look up from where she had been folding a pair of pants.

The door to the adjoining bathing room, opened.  Sopping wet, and only dressed in a towel, out stepped the soldier, who had threatened her earlier.

Serena's eyes widen in shock, and her mouth dropped open in awe.  She had never seen a man so naked in her life.  Molly had told her once, that men had sexy bodies, while women held beauty.  She had no idea what sexy was, but his was beautiful.

Dark skin stretched over broad shoulders, and well defined chest.  His hips narrow, with a well round butt, whom she couldn't see well under the towel, but she knew it was there.  His arms were muscular, most likely from using a heavy sword each day.  One large hand, held the knot of the towel, in front, while the other ran restlessly through his hair.  His usual unkempt brown hair was wet, and it clung to his handsome face.  The unruly locks, looked darker, and fell into his dark blue eyes.  She had never noticed how vivid the colors of his eyes were, until now.

His gaze fell on her, the instant he entered the room.  It was like he had sensed her.  Slowly, one dark eyebrow rose in questioning, and he dropped his hand at his side.

Serena's face flushed, and she spun around immediately.  She stammered out, "I'm- I'm s-sorry sire."

Her head dropped, and her teeth caught her lip to fight back the curses that attacked her brain.   She squeezed her eyes shut, and mentally hit herself.  _Stupid, stupid.  You can't just stare at a man, especially a naked one._

The said man grunted, and moved passed her to his wardrobe.  Serena opened one eye, and watched him, as he searched for something to wear.

She sighed, and turned around once more.  "I'll be going sire.  Is there anything else I can do for you?"  She swallowed the lump in her throat, and realized that her voice had shook when she spoke.  _How pathetic can I get?_

He glanced over his shoulder his eyes burning a hole through her spine.  She had dressed earlier, in light blue garbs, with a white apron in the front.  The sleeves, covered to her wrists, and hid the pearly white skin, he had seen in the bath earlier that day.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun unlike the other maids, who dressed nice and neat.  But it was kept off her neck, which was good, since the weather was going to be in the high nineties.

His reply was clipped and to the point, "No."  Serena nodded, and started towards the door.  "Wait."

She stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob.  "Princess Relena wants to speak with you, when you find time."  Exhaling, she let out the air she had been holding.  "Thank you sire."  She turned, her cheeks still flushed, and her head still bowed.  Then she turned, and left the room.

~~~~

Serena walked down the path, leading to the stables.  She tied the bag, hanging from her hip tighter, so it wouldn't come loose.

Hurrying to the double doors, she pushed them open.  She peeked inside, and found the stable boy nowhere in sight, much to her relief.  He would surely not let her leave with the horse.  No matter what lie she came up with.

She moved to one of the stalls, and opened the gate.  As she shut it, she whispered to reassure the stallion inside, "Hey Soldier."  She reached out, and touched the horse's snout.  The horse neighed, and snorted loudly.  Serena giggled, and reached for the reins. 

She yanked them off the nails, and slipped them on the horse's nose, then fastened them tight around the ears.

Once that was done, she pushed open the door, and guided the horse out.  Walking down the rows of stalls, she stopped in front of the backdoors.  Sliding them open, she pulled the horse outside with her, and then shut the door again.

Serena padded the horse's side, and whispered, "Good boy."  She then heaved herself up onto the horses back, and slung over her left leg.  Sitting up, she shifted until she was comfortable on the bare back of the horse.  Taking the reins, in her hands, she clucked her tongue, with a little command, "Heya!"  The horse neighed, and galloped towards the village.

It was good three or four miles to the village, and when she reached the limits, she slowed the horse down to a walk.  She glanced around, and climbed off the horse's back.  Sliding to the ground, she decided to walk the rest of the way through the village.  She barely found the time to enjoy what was around her.  Unlike how she had back home.  She always found time, too much even.

On her way back from the river, after she had dropped off the bag of clothes.  Well she didn't just drop them off, but that didn't matter anymore.  Now she had errands to run.  It was late, and sun was already setting in the west.

She passed antique shops, busy with other servants, and even royalty.  Serena only assumed, there was a royal banquet in Princess Relena honor.

For what, Usagi didn't understand, but was thrilled by the idea.  She had never been to an Earth ball before, and couldn't wait to see one.

Stopping in front of one of the stores, she pulled out a list from her pocket.  She looked it over, and caught the seller's attention.  "Ah missy, what can I getch ya?"

She grinned, pleased to find a friendly fellow amongst the many frowning individuals. "I need a quarter pound of hog, and a three pounds of beef.  Two bags of red and green apples each.  Also three blocks of cheese, and four barrels of milk and wine."

Serena glanced at the list, and marked off what she ordered.

The short old man grinned, 'Well that is a lot of grub missy.  What are you feeding, an army?"

Shaking her head, she replied with an easy smile, "No.  Can you have it delivered to the castle, I still have a lot of shopping to do today."  The older man grinned, "Not a problem missy, I'll have it there within the hour."  Serena bowed, "Thank you sire. How much do I owe you?"

"Thirty gold pieces."

Nodding, she pulled out some of the coins the head maid had lent her for the shopping.  "Here you go sire."

The old man shook his head, "Hold on missy, you gave me fifty pieces.  Here's twenty back.  Be careful, some aren't as nice as I."

She flushed, and took back the change, "Thank you sire, and I promise not to make the same mistake twice.  Good day to you!"  The older man saluted her a goodbye, and she waved back.  Turning around, she tugged her horse along, and clucked her tongue off the roof of her mouth.  

She stepped right out in front of a carriage.  

The two leading horses neighed, and snorted in protest.  They went up on their hind legs, and Serena gasped.  She fell back against Soldier, and he reared up to defend himself.  He kicked up onto his hind legs, to keep back the other horses.  Screams filled the air, and Serena was yanked back with her grip on the reins.

Shouts echoed around her, and curses filled the air.  The horse's shrills, and deafened her from the warnings to move.

She turned around, and tried to calm Soldier down.  He jerked his head, but she yanked back on the reins.  "Whoa Soldier, Whoa."  She held the reins tight, and steadied the horse down on all four of his legs.

Whispering, she eased the horse, "Good boy."

Someone shouted, "Miss look out!"

"Oh my god!"

There was a scream from behind her, but she didn't turn at the warning, to distracted by her own horse, to see the other wild ones behind her.  An arm wrapped around the small of her waist, and jerked her back from Soldier.  Her fingers lost hold of the reins, and she was thrown to the ground.  With a startled cry, she fell face fist into the dirt.  She heard something crunch beneath her, and the pain shot from her chest.

The last thing she saw, before she closed her eyes, were a pair of worried green eyes looking down at her.

~~~~

It was still early in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise in the east.  The halls were barren, all except for the heated clunks on the floor of a lone pair of boot heels.

Heero stalked down the hall, his arms swinging calmly at his side.  His long black cape clipped to his broad shoulders, flapped behind him.  His dark eyes were set into a dark glare, when he focused on a single door.  His sword clanked against his side but the sound didn't distract him from his anger.  His lips thinned into a straight line.  _Maybe it was wrong for him to be armed, when his mood was boiling over the edge?_

The only thing that stood in his way was one man.  Who happened to be older than he was, but not as high ranked.  He was standing in front of the very door his eyes had singled out from all the others.

The man, who was a good two inches taller than he was, frowned.  His green eyes fell on Heero, and he didn't move an inch out of the way, "You can't go in."

"Hn."  His grunt was dark, and portrayed his anger.  He pushed the taller man out of his way, and went for the door.  The taller man stumbled on his lengthy legs.  _The saying was true, the bigger they are the harder they fall._  But even as he struggled to catch his balance, he shot out, "She's not fit for-"

He didn't listen, but instead threw open the door, with such a force, it hit the wall and shut behind him.  His eyes scanned the room, and at first found it empty.  But there were discarded clothes on the floor; the dress she had worn the day before was draped over a chair.

Her shoes were stuffed under the dresser, and out of the way.  He was surprised at how luxuriously she slept, but then he looked closer.

The room was damp and the wood was old and stained from previous owners.  The furniture was chipped away, and scarred with burns.  The rugs stained, and full of holes.

The bed, he noticed was a full size, and held a lump.  _She was still asleep?_  But then again, she should have been, since it was, before dawn.  The only pillow he noticed, had been tossed to the floor carelessly, and the only blankets she had, were wrapped tightly around her body.

He stalked towards the bed, and heard the faint grumbled of the soldier outside the door, trying to open the door.  He figured the lopsided door must be jammed shut, after he had slammed it.  He neared the bed, and looked down.  How she could have slept through his ruckus, was unbelievable.  

She lay on her back, her head rolled to the side.  Her skin was pale, and her hair was loose, cascading over the natty looking mattress.  At first, he didn't want to disturb her, since she looked completely relaxed.  He knew, that he wouldn't want anyone bother him at such an hour.  But then his mind brought up the reason why he had came here in the first place.   His anger returned with a force.  

He reached out, and took her by the shoulders, and shook her fiercely.    He barked angrily, "Wake up!"

Her arms lashed out, and her mouth opened in a silent cry of pain.  Tears sprang from her eyes, and he then noticed the bandages wrapped tightly to her chest.

She was only dressed in her underwear, and the wraps that covered her chest and torso.  A frown formed on his face, as he pulled back.

Her eyes shot open, and she looked at him as if he were a monster.  She inhaled deeply, before rolling over onto her side.  She curled up into a ball, and moaned in pain.

He stared at her back, his frown deepening.

To him, she might as well have been naked.  Dressed only in the poorly done wraps that still showed off her fair skin in bare spots, and light pink panties with frilly laces.  _When did maids start wearing such nice undergarment?_  Her creamy legs were tucked close to her chest, and her long slender arms holding them in place.

"You are not my maid, and I wont have you doing anything for me!  Pamper Relena, not me."  He paused to let that sink in, before he continued, "I'm not royalty I don't depend on others."

She choked on a sob, "I'm sorry, I wont do it again."  She moaned the words making her chest hurt even more than before.  She watched through blurry eyes, as light slowly flowed into the room.  Dawn had finally arrived.

Groaning, she struggled to sit up.  Pain shot through her ribs, and she doubled over, her hand covering the spot that hurt the most.

He watched her move, and he felt concern seep into his heart.  Sighing, he reached over and grabbed her by the shoulders, to set her on her feet.  Tears were clinging to her thick lashes, as she looked up at him curiously.  He crossed his arms over his chest, not liking the fact that he was feeling sorry for her.

She wiped her forehead, and muttered softly under her breath, "Thank you sire.  I need to get to work-" she moved passed him, and glanced around her room.

His eyes followed her, when she found her dress, and walked slowly towards it.  _Was that a limp?_  He tried not to notice, but he found that difficult, with his eyes focused solely on her.  She pulled her dress from the chair, and fiddled with it.

He watched with amusement, as she tried to step inside it, but lifting her legs seemed too difficult.  The dress pooled around her at her feet.  She stared down at it helplessly for a second, and then struggled to bend down to her knees.  Her hand searched blindly for it, but her fingers couldn't reach the fabric.

With a brief shake of his head, he walked towards her, and crouched down.  She looked at him, as he grabbed the dress, and helped her back up.  His grunt cut off her questions, before she could ask them.  He bunched up the skirt of her dress, and held it up over her head.  Hesitantly, she raised her hands in obedience.

He pulled the dress down over her head, and tugged it on gently.  Her arms slipped into the sleeves, and her head fit through the caller.  The bodice was snug around her chest, and the skirt was loose at her hips.

He walked around her, and took the ties, and tied them loosely in the back.  When done, he moved away from her, so she could turn around to face him on her own.

Her eyes caught his, the second she turned.  She studied him for a second, questions wanting to spill.  A minute barely passed, before she ducked her head in a mock bow, and whispered, "Thank you."  She winced in slight pain.  He touched her chin, and lifted her gaze to meet his.

He glanced down at her chest, and Serena knew what he was wondering.  "I was in the market yesterday, and I stepped out in front of a carriage.  I startled the horses, and the one I was with.  I was able to calm mine down, but the carriage's horses-" she paused, to catch her breath.  "The Doctor thinks I might had bruised three of my ribs."

He nodded, and crossed his arms over his chest.  He turned from her, but stated over her shoulder, "Princess Relena, and Prince Miliardo, wishes to see you."

She nodded, and watched him leave the room.  Sighing, she hurried after him.  She had a lot to do today.  Just as she stepped out the door, the head maid, and not the nice one from yesterday bombarded her.  "Young lady.  You have been late two days in a row.  You're lucky, I wont fire you, but I'll teach you a lesson, to not be on time.  Princess Relena doesn't like to wait!"

The head maid, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down the hall.  Serena tried to loosen the grip, but it only tightened.  Other maids watched her, as she was pulled through the hall, and to whatever punishment, that awaited her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, here's the next chapter.  Not long, but at least its not real short.  It appears Serena can't learn from her mistakes.  Wither that, or she's overly nice…  well looks not all good things come to those who are kind.

Reply to my faithful reviewers, I love you guys sooooooo much!!!

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's:  Thanks for another review.  As for my name, it's quite funny.  I know a lot of Haleys, but I'm the only one who has it spelled like that.  And no one can ever spell it right.  Hayley, Hailey, Haliey, you'd think they would try Haley first…it sounds like its spelt.  My last name is worst…  I always get are you related to…  I usually go no!  even before they say anything…

Elemental Angel Number 4: I'm glad you like this story.  And I know how you feel, sort of… I hate starting new stories, and yet I'm doing it all the time.  Because each time I start a new story, I have to really start over.  Introductions, forming plots, creating characters.  It's a horror in its self.  But I constantly get writers block, and that when I start new stories.  Good luck on your fic though, and happy typing.

Hikari: Heero/ Usagi naturally, wouldn't have it any other way.  I could never have Heero with anyone else… that is unless I was in the story. Hehe…  thanks for the review you're the best pre-reader…  what would I do without you???  *thinks to self* _probably shrivel up and die in a room with padded walls._  Hehe…

Dc190: I'm so happy your reading it again, because I have changed a bit, and tweaked my grammar to some extent.  Thank you so much for reviewing.  Skookum?  *Left eye begins to twitch* um…

Moongirl: gah I hate exams, I think my head is going to fall off, and roll away with any brains I might have left…  either that or I'm going to rip it off, and throw my own head out the window… which ever comes first…  it shall be fun to wait and see.  Because I have exams this week.  All gosh darn six of them…  in the 8th amendment; they say no cruel and unusual punishment.  Well dammit; this is cruel, and very unusual…

girldancer001:  thanks for the review.  I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Kylarchan:  err this chapter is like longer by only a few pages.  And the next one I realized is only one pager longer than this one. Hehe but hey from there they get real long. Hehehe

Twiggirl06: yes you're going to keep reviewing. You're going to keep reviewing woot!  I will try to have a nice day… but unfortunately my teachers have plans for me…  ooo I think I can relate to Usagi now…  I'm the innocent girl who just wants to get through school like every other normal kid, while my teachers are the evil fates that are trying to kill me with these huge ugly tests. Hehe

Dark Universe: thanks for the review, and commenting on my summery.  I hope I can just write it now… hehehehe

Well that's all for now.  I hope you guys enjoyed my company so far.  Now I'm off to bed so that I can get up early study real hard again….  Tty all in the next chapter.  Till then….

This is LP signing out…


	6. Chapter six

Earth Bound

Punishment for all my Sins

Chapter six

Serena felt like she was going in slow motion.  She was hobbling down the hallway, heading towards the Princess's chambers, where the princess and her brother, waited patiently for her.  

She felt eyes on her, and knew everyone was watching her, move.  They knew what had happened, and yet, they stayed away, as if they were afraid.  She didn't like Earth anymore.  Back home, servants were never treated like that, even if they were late, not even if they stole.  

Fighting back the tears, she moved down the wide hallway to the door at the end of the hall.  Her back screamed for something cool, but she didn't have time to waste on herself.  _Not until after sunset._  She was a mess, more than she had been that morning.  Her feet were bare, since her shoes had fallen off, and she hadn't dared go back to get them.  Molly would be mad, but her anger wasn't as bad as the punishment she knew that waited for her.  Her hair was falling from her bun; it hung at her neck in a rat ness.  Her face was wet with mixed tears and sweat, but that was the least of her problems.  Her dress clung to her skin, and rubbed against the freshly open wounds on her back.  It brought tears to her eyes, no matter how strong she tried to act.

Serena stopped at the door, and gently reached out to open it.  She winced in pain, at the fact of having to jar her back.  Her breathing came in gasps, and she tried hard, to stop herself from breaking into tears.  Other servants, had gone through that, so she had to be strong, and fight back the urge to cry.

Turning the knob, she pushed the door open.  Relena had been in a conversation with her brother, when she stepped inside.  She didn't turn, to close the doors, but in fact kept her back away from their prying eyes.  She lowered her gaze, and let her hair masked the pain in her eyes.  The Princess smiled, "Serena, its good of you to finally join us.  Serena meet my brother Miliardo.  He fought in the battles on Earth.  A very well known soldier.  Miliardo, meet the newest edition to our staff, Serena."

Serena smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes.  "Good morning your highness."  Her voice was soft, and she was proud that it showed no hint of pain.  _Maybe she could do this after all._

Relena clasped her hands together, "Well for the reason why I brought you hear Serena.  I have…well Miliardo, and I, have both agreed to go to the Moon, to arrange a meeting with their Queen to form an alliance.  I want you to come along, as my private maid."

Visibly paling, she replied, "Th…The Moon!  I…" Relena smiled, "Oh good, you agree.  We leave tomorrow.  Pack your things tonight.  And try not to be late alright, we leave at dawn."  Relena then turned to Miliardo, leaving Serena to her own thoughts.  _Is this my punishment, for leaving my Princess duties to be a servant for a week?_

She sighed, her heart falling to her toes.  Everything was falling apart on her.  She had actually found someone who seemed to detest her; she had been whipped for behind tardy, and nearly killed by a horse.  But now, worst of all, she was going back home.  There was no way she could hide from her personal guards.  Or her own mother.  Dejectedly she turned to leave.  "Dear lord, what happened to you back?"  Serena froze at the sound of Miliardo's voice, and bowed her head low.  She had forgotten to not to turn around.  "I…I was punished, for being late.  I'm sorry your highness.  It wont happen again."

_How many times now, had she apologized for something?_

Relena cried out, "By whose order?  I never granted the power to such a person!"  Serena bit her bottom lip, and turned back around, "the head maid Mrs. Kettle, your highness."  Relena frowned, "she is the one who needs punishment.  I told her, that you could sleep in, with your injury from yesterday.  Brother, call one of the soldiers, and tell him to escort Serena, to the infirmary.  I need to speak with Mrs. Kettle."

~~~~

She watched as he came in, and shivered visibly.  She could see his hatred radiating off of him in waves.  The anger licked her with an intense flame.  She took an unconscious step back from him, as he stalked towards her.  "What's wrong with you now?"  Her bottom lip trembled, but she tried her best to hold back the tears.

His eyes looked her over, but he couldn't see any wounds or injuries.  He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, and jerked her forward.

She cried out in pain, and the tears fell from her eyes, as her knees buckled beneath her.  She pitched forward, startling him.  The cloth of her dress was frail and thin.  So thin, that the blood had soaked through the fabric, before it had dried.  She pulled away, and whispered another apology.  When she heard nothing from him, she looked up from the floor, to find not what she had expected.  She had feared the repulsive look, had expected to find at least disgust.  But the shock, and boiling fury, was something new.   His eyes even appeared to flash red in the dwindling light of a candle.

In one stride, he lifted her up into his arms, and pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist.  Shocked, her hands grabbed for his shoulders, to hold herself up.  Heat raced along her veins, as his hands tightened their hold at her thighs.

_What was he doing?  If anyone saw them…_  her eyes glanced around, but found not a sole in the hallway.  He was carrying her, as he walked down the hall in long easy strides.  Her cheeks reddened when she looked at him.  He didn't have to carry her.  She was able to walk, slowly, but she could still get there on her own two feet.

_This was embarrassing!_

The doctors were out in town, leaving the infirmary empty, except for him and her.  He laid her down on one of the white beds, letting her lay on her stomach.  He came back to her side, with gauze tape, and disinfectant.  He looked down at her face.  She knew what he saw.  A frail girl who always got herself in trouble.  _How pathetic she had become!_

He looked at her back, and his brows drew into a firm line.  He looked ready to kill, and the thought formed a lump in her throat.  _Was he mad that he had to help her?  Again?_  If it were such a bother she would do it herself.

"I can do it, you don't have-" without acknowledging her, he took a cloth, and soaked it into the disinfectant liquid, before pressing it against her back.  She cried out, tears pouring from her already swollen eyes.  A sob bubbled from her throat.  He touched her again, and he watched her body stiffen at the touch.  Her hands fisted around a handful of sheets, and she buried her face into the pillow on the bed.

He cleaned her wounds slowly, taking special care to be gentle.  When he was done, he took the gauze, and redid the bandaging to her upper body, making it tight over the wounds.  When he was sure he had done a good enough job, he began to clean up.

Serena relaxed, when he left her side, to put away the gauze tape, and the bowel of liquid.  She watched him carefully, and she felt so grateful, that he had been willing to help her.  "Thank you sire."

He glanced at her, and replied, "Heero."  She nodded slightly, and repeated, "Thank you Heero."  This time, he didn't say anything, but calmly looked about the room.  Serena dropped her head back onto the pillow, and inhaled deeply.  She braced her hands on the edge of the bed, and pushed herself up.  She got that far, and couldn't move.  She drew in a shaky breath, but the paralysis that took over her didn't let go.  Tears sprang from her eyes, but she forced them back to dwell on later.

Suddenly, two strong arms slipped underneath her, and gently lifted her off the bed, and onto her feet.  Her cheeks warmed, the feel of his hands burning into her skin, even after he let her go.  She looked up into his eyes once she was steady on her feet.  She bowed her head.  He may hate her, but she felt grateful for him.  Even though he found himself angry with her, be he still had helped her.  He still cared enough to take her away from the pain of her injuries.

He lifted her chin to raise her gaze up to his face, and curtly ordered, "Go."  She numbly nodded, and took a step back.  She felt a brush of wind touch her chest, leaking through the gauze tape, and her flush deepened.  His scowl was brief, before his face became a blank mask.  He helped her back into her dress, and loosely tied the back.  He turned his back on her, as he ordered, "go get some rest."

"Thank you sire, thank you."  With that said, she scurried out of the room.

~~~~

Serena spent the rest of the day, doing her chores, and packing her things, for the trip to the Moon.  She wasn't ready to go back yet, but she didn't have a choice.  She sighed heavily, and dropped one of the many maid clothes; Mrs. Kin had been nice enough to give her.

She bowed her head, and sat down on the bed.  She touched her forehead, and traced the invisible crescent moon there.  It flashed, but didn't appear.  It wouldn't, until the moon rose.

She climbed to her feet, and finished packing the little of what she had here.  A knock on the door startled her.  She stared at her bedroom door, and wearily asked, "Who is it?"

There was silence at first, and she reached over for the hairbrush.  She held it tightly, intent on protecting herself.  "Hn."  She raised an eyebrow in question, when a grunt came as a reply.  Flabbergasted, she walked to the door, the hairbrush raised to pummel, if she was the least bit threatened.

Turning the knob, she cracked it open far enough, to see her late afternoon visitor.  She frowned, when she saw him, but opened the door letting him in.  "Heero?"  He stalked past her, and the door slammed behind him.

She jumped in surprise, her heart pounding in alarm.  _What have I done now?_  Slowly, she turned to look at him, as he circled the room like a caged animal.  _Dear Serenity what have I let in?_  He stopped in front of the small window, the only one in the tiny bedroom that had been given to her.  All the other servant quarters, had been filled, so she was given one of the many rooms on the second floor.  But she was to work harder, to earn it.  And so far, she had.

"Can I help you Heero?"  She liked saying his name, and the feel of it roll off her tongue.  _Just his name, screamed excitement._  His dashing looks, promised mystery, and his voice guaranteed pleasure.  She flushed, at her wandering thoughts, and looked away.

After a second of silence, he finally held up a thin sheet of black cloth.  "I need your help."  He spat out the words as if they were vile.  She winced, but nodded.  Stepping towards him, she took the black cape, and shirt from him.  She noticed his eyes assessing her, and she felt her cheeks burn beneath his hard stare.  "Yes, I am much better sire.  Again thank you for treating my wounds."  He scowled, and shot back, "Heero."

Serena nodded, and sat down on the edge of her bed.  She laid out the cloth, and studied it there was something wrong.  "What is it you would like me to do Heero sir?"  His eyes narrowed at her, "Heero.  I can't sew."  She glanced up at him with a frown, before turning to the fabric.  Holding it up, she found the problem she couldn't see before.  Down the middle of the cape was a large gash.  "Oh my Serenity!!!!  You're not hurt are you?"  She looked at him, her eyes searching for some kind of terrible wound.

Embarrassed by her searching eyes, he crossed his arms over her chest.  "No.  It was only a scrape.  Now you wanted to help, so sew it up so I can leave."

Serena flushed, and dropped her gaze, to the cloth she clutched to her chest.  _How embarrassing._  She stood, and walked to her vanity.  She sat down, and opened a drawer.  Mrs. Kin had given her a sewing kit, and had told her that soldiers would come to her, expecting her to sew up their uniforms.  She looked at him through the mirror, and watched as he moved closer, to see what she was doing.

She threaded the black string through the small hole in the needle, before she searched the cape for the slash, and began her work. In and out, an easy stitch her best friend had taught her, when they were younger.  It had come in handy to hide all the times she had nearly destroyed her dress.  "**_If you ever rip a hole in your dress, you can sew it right up to hide any evidence of your adventure.  Here, I'll show you how Sere."_**  They had laughed, and enjoyed the task of sewing up the nice huge hole in her dress.

Serena sighed.  She missed her home greatly, and all of her friends, but most of all, she missed her mother.

It wasn't until she glanced in the mirror, did she realize, he had snuck up behind her, and was leaning over her shoulder.  She jumped, her heart slamming against her rib cage, like a wild beast wanting to break free.  He looked at her briefly through the reflection of her eye, and grunted.  "Are you done?"

Looking down, she nodded feebly.  Heero took it from her, and held it up to the light to see.  She watched him study her work, and she felt her heart swell with pride, when he nodded curtly.  He looked at her, and his eyes caught hers in a hard stare.  She swallowed, as a blush crept across her cheeks.  "Thanks."

She stood, as she spoke, "you're welcome sir…" she trailed off, when her eyes fell onto his mouth, on their own accord.  It had formed a straight line when she had spoke.  "I mean.  You're welcome Heero."  Saying his name, felt foreign, but great all at the same time.  She smiled, and bowed slightly.  "Would you like me to drop them off at the river for you tonight."

He eyed her oddly, and Serena hastily continued, "Don't worry, I wont even have time to wash them.  I have to leave tomorrow with Princess Relena."

He grunted, and tossed the clothes on the bed, "Yes, if you want."  She eagerly nodded, "Yes, I'd love to."  He frowned, but didn't protest.  When he suddenly lifted his armor over his head, Serena drew in a sharp breath.  He slipped off the shirt he wore, and tossed it with rest of the clothes.  He reached for his pants, and she squeaked in protest.

He looked at her oddly, and wondered why it bothered her so much to see him- even if he was only half naked.  Her face was dark with a flush, and he had only taken off his shirt.  He grunted, and picked up one of the drying towels from the stack on her vanity.  She had yet to put them away, from washing, and drying them earlier that day.

With a roll of his eyes, he motioned for her to turn around, and she did.  She heard him slip off his pants, and kick them off from the ankles.  They slid across the floor, and stopped next to her.  She would have picked them up, but a certain naked man beat her too it.  She gasped, staring at his bare back, and felt her stomach drop to her toes, while her heart stopped.  He stood, and held out the pants to her.

He looked calm, and collected as if he had let many women see him naked.  She could only stare at his tall rugged form, in shock.  He frowned, but before he could make a word of annoyance, she squeaked, "Are you crazy?"

He scowled, and held the knot at his hips tightly, while his other hand jerked towards her with the pants.  "You don't just undress in front of a lady!!!  Don't you know what happens if you do????"  He raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding her.  "This is the third time I've seen you half uncovered.  And you almost saw me completely uncovered.  If this got out, we would have to be married."

He snorted; his eyes held a bemused look in them.  "You're old century.  That hasn't been the law, in years.  Was your mother old century?"  Serena scowled, "It's not funny.  You're a crazy!  Get out of my room!!  You pervert!!!  I'll call the guards!"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm the captain of the guards."  He threw his pants at her, turned, and stalked out of the room, before she could comply.  "Y-you perverted jerk!!!"  She spat at the floor he had stood on, and held tightly onto the pants he had tossed at her.  

_She'd show him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well here's another chapter…  I'm in a little slump, so I thought I would add this chapter now, before I completely forget to.  So I hope you liked it, and I believe you guys will be anticipating the next chapter.

Replies to my reviewers:

Elemental Angel Number 4: Yea I know… but they are the perfect couple.  Opposites do attract…  sorry about you having to give up, maybe you can come back to it later once you get pass any struggles.  I always hate it when I have to put my schoolwork before my writing, but it has to be done…

AnimeGirl: Yes I completely agree.  With exams gone I feel this huge weight lifted from my shoulders… WOOT I can breathe again. Hehe…I'm glad this is one of your favorite stories…

Moongirl: sorry I was vague on that, but its better than what I had originally written.  This is an old story, and I just reread it did a little tweaking, and wrote the ending.  I did do well on my exams.  B's mostly.  One D, but that was in Chem…  so that aint too bad… at least I passed…

Twiggirl06: hehe glad you liked the last chapter…

Hikari:  I don't mean to embarrass you.  Hehe but you are the best pre pre-reader… you're so quick at getting the chapter back to me…

Silly Smiles: thanks for the luck I could use all that I can get.  In fact I did pretty good…  glad you like the story…

Well that's all,

LP


	7. Chapter seven

Earth Bound

The Moon Insignia

Chapter seven

Serena was seated on a shuttle that would take Princess Relena, Prince Miliardo, and herself to the Moon. She was seated alone, much to her relief. She fingered the bandage on her forehead, and sighed. She'd have to wear it the whole time she was on the moon.

They had only an hour or so, before they would land, and she would be home. _Home way too soon._ She wasn't ready to go back there…not yet.

The shuttle landed only hours after the take off. It was too fast, too quick. She had barely gotten a chance to see Earth. The others on the shuttle stood to go, while she sat still in her seat. How could she lie and get away with it? And tell them she wasn't who they might think she was. She caught the prince looking at her, and she moved to busy herself with something in the seat next to her. He seemed to have bought it, and left the shuttle behind his sister. There was nothing in the seat next to her. She had barely brought anything. They would only stay here for a few days, before they would head back to Earth. But she would stay here, and become the Princess, facing her duties once again.

She would never get to see Earth again, that she knew. She could feel it, as she sat there alone on the shuttle. Reluctantly, she drew her eyes from the back of the seat in front of her, to the small window.

The sight caught her breath. It was beautiful, in a homely kind of way. It didn't hold Earth's colors, or its realness, but to her, the silvery walkways, the lightly tinted white roses, the feathery wind, and the brilliant crystallized castle beyond the garden, was beautiful. She unbuckled herself from her seat, and moved down the aisle, to the stairs.

She licked her lips, and watched as the familiar guards started towards them. She missed them so much. The guards at Earth, were so stiff, and hateful, or just too silent. But her guards, they played with you when you were a kid. They stopped your tears, when you were hurt. And they protected you, because they loved you.

She made her way down the stairs, and took her place next to Relena. She glanced left then right. The guards all bowed to them, low and deep, then parted.

There they stood. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of them again. It felt like it had been years since she saw them last. They stood in a line like bowling pins, ready for something or someone to knocked them all down.

They held their heads high, their backs stiff, and their looks firm. There was no welcoming, like she was used to seeing. But of course, they were on duty, protecting their Queen from outsiders.

Venus bowed, "You highness, Princess Relena, we're happy you could make it. I hope your ride went smooth?" Relena nodded, "yes it did. Where is your Queen?"

Mars took a step forward, "I'm sorry Relena, but Queen Serenity isn't feeling well, and is resting in her room."

"You should never tell a lie, Mars."

Instantly the group parted, and her highness stood there, with a welcoming smile. But there was something wrong. Her back was too straight, her face too pale, her whole figure was wrong. She looked ill, with her eyes dull in contrast to their usual vivid shine Serena knew well.

She had to bite her tongue from crying out. Her mother had always wished she could show the Earth how strong her people were, but now it was ruined. She looked at Relena, and saw it, the look of disappointment.

Queen Serenity didn't bow to Relena, but spoke instead, "I don't look my best today, because something has happened to my daughter, and I have become quite ill. But I shouldn't burden you with my problems, come I'll show you to your rooms."

They started towards the castle, but Serena didn't follow. Her mother was worried about her, afraid for her well being. Tears stung her eyes, and she fought to keep control.

She took a step forward, but twisted her back at the same time. She gasped, and stumbled to her knees. Tears fled down her cheeks, and she tasted them in her mouth. Her eyes closed, and she fought the pain that shot up her back, and tried to ignore the ache in her chest. Without the light of the Moon, she hadn't been able to heal like her people could. With being off the Moon for so long, she had slowly weakened, and her power had diminished quite a bit. But now, standing on the land of her people, she could feel the warmth of the Moon wrap around her, trying to heal its Princess. She may fool her friends, and her mother, but she could never fool her home.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

She looked up, opening her eyes to stare into a pair of familiar ones. Light blue eyes, full of kindness, and love to those around him. His white blond hair was cut short in the back, with long thick bangs falling into his beautiful eyes. He held the moon insignia on his forehead, the one she hid behind her scarf.

He saw her tears, and knelt down onto his knees, "Miss are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine…" from over his shoulder, she saw the Queen stop in her casual strides. Slowly she turned, and looked at them.

Serena looked away, unable to meet her mother's eyes. "I'll be okay, I just need to catch my breath." She looked at the man in front of her, and tried to smile to reassure him.

Serenity eyed the girl on her knees, and whispered to Relena, "Who is that?" Relena turned, and looked at the girl. "My maid, Serena. Oh dear-" Instantly, she was beside her, "is it your back?"

Nodding, she admitted meekly, "and my ribs… I'm sorry Princess Relena, maybe you should have brought someone else." Looking up at the young girl, she wondered if she could get lucky, and be sent back to Earth.

"Nonsense. We'll let you rest for the remainder of the day." Serena frowned inwardly, _no such luck there._ Struggling, she tried to climb to her feet. The guard next to her, took her arm, and wrapped it around his shoulder. Gently, he pulled her to her feet. "Do you need help Miss Serena?"

She shook her head, "No, I think-" she was cut off, when Prince Miliardo came up next to her, and took her from the arms of the guard. Startled, she looked at him, "I…"

The guard, frowned slightly, but stepped back when the older man gave him a sharp look. 

"Miss Relena, I don't mean to pry, but isn't it unhealthy for one injured to be traveling such as Miss Serena?" Queen Serenity was staring at her with concern, and Serena felt guilt beat at her heart.

"No your highness, I assure you I am quite fine." She pulled herself away from the taller man's arms. "I'm a quick healer." Relena nodded, "Yes, Queen Serenity. Miss Serena agreed to a company my brother and me, on our trip. I assure you, she receives the best of care."

The guard next to her, looked unconvinced. "Miss Serena if you wish, I can take you to the medical center. We can have your injuries cared for by the best doctors." He waved his hand down the path leading to the castle.

Serena frowned, _wasn't anyone listening to her?_ _Hadn't she said she was fine?_ But from all the looks she was receiving, she realized no one had. "I'm fine."

That had been her choice. Her reasoning to go to Earth in the first place. She had wanted to become a stronger person, so that she was good enough to become the leader of such a wonderful place. How could she let a few injuries get to her? Straightening, she said again, "I'm fine, but thank you."

Shaking her head, to the guard, she added, "I understand you only want to help, but I need to do this on my own. I want to heal on my own, and learn from my mistakes on my own. But thank you for your generosity." She only hesitated for a brief second, before she finished, "I'll face everything, and will stand up to it, and take responsibility for my own actions."

Dropping her gaze to her feet, she bowed to the Queen, who had approached her then. "I thought you said you would face everything?"

Slowly she raised her eyes to the Queen, "Yes I will." The Queen studied her eyes, "Then why do I see that you are running from something?" Serena squared her shoulders, knowing her mother could read her so well. "There are a few things that scare me, and I have yet to stand against them."

With that said, she turned, and walked away. She needed time. Even if no one wanted to give it to her, she wanted some time to herself. _What you say, and what you do, are two entirely different things._ She had many things she had yet to face. And that included her mother. She feared the day she would have to apologies to her, and hope to be forgiven.

One day she would show them all, that she could be their future Queen. This was how she was facing her fear of ruling. She had never, even as a child could face it. But she could, and she would, in her own way.

She ended up in a spot in the garden she always went to as a child. Here, she could see the Earth in all its beauty. Since she had already seen it, been there, done things there, felt what they had felt; saw what they have seen; it didn't hold as much as it had before. The Earth was like a dieing ball, slowly fading away from her dreams. She covered her face in her hands, when would she ever be free from this, losing her hopes and dreams, left and right. She just wanted to go to Earth, and relive every second she had been there, minus a few details.

Anguished, and in the need to be cured of it, she pulled the band-aid off, and felt the moon insignia flash, and pulse with life. She felt the pain vanish, while her energy depleted a little.

She reached up, and touched it, and felt the heat of it. Falling back, she lay there in the grass, and stared towards the trees, and watched as her vision darkened at the edges, and slowly they blurred. 

And soon all she could see was darkness.

~~~~

Serena opened her eyes to find the sky darker then usual, and all the lights slightly dim. She sat up, her eyes still slightly hazy from sleep. She reached up, touching her forehead, where she felt the warmth of the crescent moon insignia. Taking the bandage she had used earlier, she wrapped it securely around her forehead.

Sighing, she climbed to her feet with ease, and realized that the pain she had felt earlier was gone. Smiling, she shook her head slightly, she had forgotten, that she could heal so easily on the Moon.

Deciding she wasn't ready to face the others yet, she headed deeper into the garden, and reached the spot…the secret her mother and she had created years ago. It was after the war with the sun, and all those guards had died protecting her. She had been so upset, and detached, that her mother took her here, the same place her Grandmother had taken her mother, when she had just been a child. That had been right before her first visit to Earth. When she had met that boy.

She sat on the bent tree. Its bark was silver, and the leaves light pink. The trunk rose up about two feet, before it bent back, and curved up to the sky. The tree reminded her of a chair, and loved it ever since she saw it as a child. She sat there now, feeling the bark beneath her fingers, it scrapping against her bare legs.

She never knew how much she had truly missed this spot. No one knew of it, but her and her mother, not even the guards knew. She could always come here if she wanted to be alone.

She pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her chin on her kneecaps. She sat there, thinking deeply about several things. Mostly were of Earth, and how much she would miss it after her adventure as a maid ended.

Another was of the guards there, and the stable boy she had met. They were all so kind to her, making sure she was all right and well. Trowa had saved her from the horses, and Duo had taught her the difference of the Moon and Earth's greetings. Then there was that young man, who had been so kind, to let her leave so late at night, and leave the gate unlocked.

She smiled, and suddenly the image of the Captain of the royal guard came to her mind. His picture would be forever etched into her mind. She couldn't help but think of him. He was strong, handsome, and rugged. She knew he didn't display many emotions, but she knew for sure that he followed his heart. He was a good man, with a testy temper, that she loved to set off. He was so cute when he was angry…

She slapped her forehead for her train of thoughts. She was engaged, she couldn't be thinking like that. She sighed, pouting slightly; _He does have a cute butt…_

She couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks, let alone the grin that appeared on her face.

"I have seen that look before."

Her head jerked up, and she spun around from where she sat. Her face paled at the sight of the Queen of the Moon standing at the only entrance to the hideaway. And the only exit.

The Queen softly smiled, shaking her head slightly, and stepped forward, "Don't be sorry for coming here. It is a lovely spot. My daughter loved it here. She would spend hours, just thinking, much like you were."

Serena nodded slowly, watching as the Queen moved across the grass, to stand in front of her. "Is something the matter?" The Queen tilted her head slightly, studying her face.

Slowly she shook her head, "No, I'm fine- Queen Serenity." She winced at the words, never in her life, had she ever called her own mother by her royal name. She looked away then, afraid to even look at her. The Queen silently frowned, and sat down, where Serena had once rested her feet on. The blonde sat lady like, staring at the floor, trying her best to ignore the Queen's stare.

She reached out, and touched her cheek, "Please…Call me Serenity when we are alone. You remind me so much of my daughter, I couldn't bare for you to call me royally." She smiled, and clasped her hands in her lap.

"How do you like the Moon so far?"

She glanced up at her, studying the Queen's face closely. "I think it's wonderful. The castle is beautiful, all made of crystal, and the flowers. They smell just like the ones on Earth. Its so perfect, everything is wonderful."

Queen Serenity smiled, "Good, I'm glad you like it here. You can go anywhere on the Moon, just have one of the guards to accompany you."

Serena smiled, "Really? You mean I could go outside the gates, and see what was beyond the castle grounds?"

Queen Serenity nodded, "Yes, just so as long as you are not alone. There are many dangers out beyond our walls. I still have yet to purify the rebels. They don't agree with my ruling, but soon, they will understand that it is peace I want, nothing more, nothing less."

Serena nodded, "I understand. I think it is wonderful, and I don't see why the Earth is so afraid of us- these people here, or you."

Queen Serenity waved her hand, "That is enough child, don't over work yourself. You are still too young, to learn about wars, and the essence of peace. Now, tell me what it was you were thinking of, before I came and intruded. You looked so…what is the word, adorable, and embarrassed to say the least."

She flushed, and her eyes fell to the ground. She never was able to confide to her mother before, about her worries, or her problems, she didn't want to stress her mother anymore then she already had. Her mother ruled a kingdom, and kept back enemies who threatened wars against their people. What were her problems compared to that?

Queen Serenity shook her head "don't get bashful on me. I'm curious, I wont tell anyone."

Looking up, she frowned in thought. Serena caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and worried it. With a sigh, she fell back against the tree, and gazed up at the Earth and stars. If she looked hard enough, she could almost see something flash with a bright light, and wondered lightly, if it was him.

"I met someone…" She flushed, and covered her face with her hands. The Queen rubbed her hands together, "Ah young love. Now I see what the fuss is all about. Come, come, tell me all about him."

She stood, and pulled Serena to her feet. They started their way towards the castle, taking the long route back home.

Nervously, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her apron, "Well, I don't know him well. I just started working for Miss Relena, at the beginning of this week I think, time has flown by so quickly."

She paused, letting the silence fill in the gap, as she searched for the right words. "I was assigned several rooms to clean, most of them were guest chambers. One of the rooms belonged to the Captain of the royal guards." Her smile was easy and slow, as her mind drew up the picture of him it had painted. His face, all flushed with anger, as he held up the clothes she washed for him. She still couldn't believe he walked in on her, as she was bathing no less!

Serena shook her head slightly. "Well he is Miss Relena's personal guard. He asked me to clean his clothes down by the river in town. Well actually, he wanted me to leave them there, and he would wash them."

Queen Serenity smiled, "Let me guess, you washed them instead?" Serena could only nod, "Yes. And he was so mad, just because I had tried to help him." She shook her head, as if _why_ still eluded her. The Queen chuckled, "I see. Then you both hold quite a lot in common. Both refusing the help of others." Serena shook her head, "I-" She wanted to argue, but how could she, when the woman was right. Just hours ago, she had argued that she didn't need their help.

She shivered, goose bumps forming on her skin, "He frustrates me more than anything. And I find myself happy, that I've actually made him mad. Is that wrong?" Serenity shook her head, "No. If he's a man who doesn't get angry easily, then I would hope you would be glad to be the only who could get under his skin. Especially if you like him so much."

"I never said-" the Queen shook her head, "I know you didn't. But then, you didn't have to."

Serena shivered, and she had to wrap her arms across her chest. The thought made her feel cold, but it also made her heart swell.

As they made it into the clearing, and walked along the courtyard to the castle, Queen Serenity stated laughingly, "It sounds like you're in love child."

She flushed, her whole body going ablaze, "In love? But how do I know what love is?"

Queen Serenity turned to her, and grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders. "I was your age, when I fell in love. I was young, wild, and heir to the throne. Men threw themselves at my feet, literally." She laughed lightly, letting Serena go. "I wasn't ready for love, or marriage. But my mother was intent to marry me off, and right away. She engaged me to the heir to the Sun kingdom. To tell you the truth, I hated the man." She shook her head, and turned away. "One evening, Pluto and I were on our way back to the castle for dinner. And it was getting late, so we were in quite a hurry.

We were nearly to the gardens, when he appeared. I didn't expect it, but who would, when they fall out of a tree, and land on you."

Serena shot the Queen a skeptical look. Serenity nodded, as she looked at her, "Oh yes. He fell right on me. Scared Pluto nearly to death, almost sent her into attack mode. But he got off me, apologized, and left. He didn't seem to know who I was, which only made things more exciting."

She paused, taking a few second to recuperate, as they entered the castle. "The next day, I got back at him. I saw him walking with one of his buddies, and I tripped him. Gave him a bloody nose, but I got back at him. He was mad at me at first, since his friend was laughing at him. But then he saw me; truly saw me, you could say. It was then, that I knew it was meant to be."

She ended there, but Serena wasn't about to let her stop. "Then what?"

The Queen chuckled, shaking her head, "Well, he soon found out who I was, but didn't care. I wanted to marry him, and my mother finally gave in. Even though he was a mere soldier of the Moon. Which was a surprise, since I had never met him before." She shrugged her shoulders. 

Serena asked, "and?"

The Queen sighed sadly, "We never married, since the war broke out, he had to go out and fight. He died out in the battlefield near the asteroid belt. But I still had Serenity."

She felt her heart shatter in her chest. "Your daughter." Queen Serenity nodded, "Yes, Serenity never knew of her father, which was for the best." They stopped in front of one of the many guest rooms. "But enough about me now. Here you go, sleep well child."

Serena watched her go, and she knew that her mother was still hurt by the one she loved's death. 

With a sigh, she opened the door to her room, and shut it behind her. Hopefully she could sleep tonight; she feared she might have dreams, dreams of a past, probably should have been best she never knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am very sorry. I didn't mean to take this long on getting this chapter out. I have been a horrible author by waiting so long. I have neglected my author duties, I hope you guys can forgive me…

I promise to get the next chapter out much quicker than this one…


	8. Chapter eight

Dedicated to all the reviewers who have stuck with me throughout all the chapters… J 

Earth Bound

Waterfall Romance

Chapter eight

With his cape flying behind him, Heero stormed the halls of the fabulous Earth castle. Following the corner, his boots echoed in the empty corridors. He slid to a stop in front of a closed door, and his jaw clenched. He held in one hand, a bag filled with clean clothes, and with the other hand, he threw the door open.

He stepped inside the room, ready to bellow till his voice was raw, but to his dismay, he found the room empty. Frowning, he glanced left, then right, scanning the room. But sure enough, he was alone.

The thought set his teeth on edge. The conniving woman, dared to defy him, and then not show up when he was ready to give her a tongue-lashing? For her sake she had better be gone for good.

__

Where the hell could she have gone, and at such an hour? He was grateful now that he had decline his Princess's offer to accompany her on her journey. At least now he had plenty time to hunt the witch down, and burn her alive. This time she would not get out of it, even if she were on her deathbed. He'd murder her himself.

The door behind him opened, and he whirled around expecting a certain young girl. But his curse died in his mouth, as he watched a young brunette enter the room. "Oh." She looked at him, her glassy brown eyes blinking in surprise. "Mr. Yuy, I wasn't expecting you."

She smiled kindly at him, before ducking her head to pass him. "If you'll excuse me, I need to ready the room."

The frown on his face displayed the questions he had running through his mind. The young maid tilted her head, from where she stood at the edge of the bed. She had just pulled the sheets, and was ready to take them to wash. "You must not have heard. Miss Serena has left us." She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Terrible news, really. She was such a lively girl."

__

She was gone? How, yesterday she had been in perfect health… He stared at the maid, hoping she would elaborate on what happened.

Lifting her head, she tried to force a befitting smile for him. "We will miss her."

He was confused. _Terrible news… She left us? _ The, blonde haired maiden, who always found a way to smile, even though she was in his company? The young girl, who still came to his room, unlike any of the other staff, who had quit on the first meeting? The blue-eyed girl, who defied his every order, and got under his skin? And, who knew how to anger him when no one else could? _She was dead? How?_ He tried to act casual, "The maid who was staying here, sh-she… di-?" 

"Yes, she packed her things last night, and I was just now able to find time to clean her room." Relief swamped him. _She wasn't gone, she had just left the castle._ Suddenly he frowned. _Had he finally scared her away? _He had just started to admire her for her courage for sticking around, so long. Not even his closest friends stayed in his company as long as she had managed. _And half naked, no less!_

"I'm sorry sire. I believe it was this morning. She left with Princess Relena and Prince Miliardo. From what she said I don't think she will be coming back."

Damn! And he had been so proud to decline that offer. _Not coming back?_ Not if he had anything to do about it.

It appeared he would have to make a special trip to the Moon after all. "Did you want me to wash those?" He looked back at the maid. She was standing in front of him now, her glassy brown eyes filled with questions. No doubt wondering why he was there. "No. But you may send word to the stables to ready my horse."

Tucking the bag under his arm, he waited till she left the room, with her head bowed, and the sheets clutched to her chest. _So, Serena believed she could ignore her punishment, by running off to the Moon? _ As he lazily turned around, his eyes narrowed. She was the only one who could bare him, and his foul mood long enough, and act civil.

As he started for the door, his lips formed a crooked smile. _It was time he showed her a thing or two about obedience._

He strolled along the halls with a casual pace. Reaching the foyer, he nodded to the guard standing by. "Captain." The older boy was the same one who had stood guard in front of Serena's room.

The guard nodded back towards him, and opened the door. "Off to the Moon?" The small smile that formed on the man's usual calm face, made Heero tense. "Sorry, Captain. But I was curious how long it would take you, before you followed her."

Heero snorted, as he stalked across the courtyard. "I am the Captain of the Royal Guard. I'm expected to accompany her highness, even to the Moon." The older boy chuckled as he followed. "I wasn't meaning Princess Relena."

Pausing at the opened stable doors, he glanced over his shoulder. The Guard was a good few inches taller than him, but was under his ranking. Even though he was much older, and much wiser than Heero, the two had come to an agreement. Together, under the sharp edge of security concerning their Princess, they had formed a bond deeper than most. Some would almost call it brotherly.

"Hey, Heero. Where you off to?"

The stable boy was dressed in his casual clothes, one of rags that were covered in filth. Heero could hardly regard him proper, but the boy had managed to see something in him, Heero believed wasn't really there. Duo liked to see the good in everyone, even in the least likely people.

Trowa crossed his arms over his chest, his demeanor calm, but the twinkle in his green eyes, was anything but that. "To the Moon."

Duo blinked in surprise. "Really? I thought you talked your way out of it. I would have considered you lucky. I have to leave tonight. Prince Miliardo doesn't want to trust those Moonian people with his horse." Rolling his eyes, Heero corrected him, "They're Lunarian. And I didn't talk my way out of it. I couldn't leave earlier, because of matters I had to attend to."

Coughing under his breath, Trowa tried to cover up his snicker, and Heero shot the older boy a sharp look. The stable boy swatted at his braid, which had fallen onto his shoulder, as he added, "Yea, well anyway. I'm kind of glad I get to go. I heard Serena accompanied them, as Relena's personal maid." He winked at Heero, as he whistled beneath his breath. "Man I tell ya, that girl is a babe." 

Heero walked to where his horse stood, saddled and ready to go, for his trip into town. "Hey you know, since your going, I could probably tag along." Trowa nodded, "Yes you could. And in fact, I wouldn't mind seeing the Moon. May I come to?" He turned his green eyes on the Captain, who was close to burning with anger.

Sighing, Heero struggled to contain his anger. He turned to Duo, to distract himself. "You know Serena?" _Bad question._ He knew the second he said it, it had to have been the worst question to ask at that moment. His blue eyes flew towards Trowa, and he saw the look that flashed across the auburn haired boy's face.

Duo's face broke into a grin. "Of course I know her. She's a doll, and one with a sense of humor too. Too bad the girl doesn't get out though. Did you know she's never been kissed on the hand before? Tragic I tell ya." He shook his head glumly, as if someone had died. "So I made a promise that I intend to keep."

The scowl that formed on Heero's face might have spoke volumes, if someone actually looked to see it. Unfortunately, Trowa did. And the wise man's wheels were turning; as he watched the scene before him, unfold.

"A promise?" It took a lot of effort not to sound as pissed as he felt, but Heero, was proud to know that he was doing a somewhat good job at it. "Yea, I promised to make up for all the years she went without a kiss." He slapped on a cheeky grin. "Not to bad a promise if I do say so myself."

Holding his breath, Heero nodded curtly. He wasn't sure why he was ready to rip the boy's head off, for that last comment. "Well if your coming, lets go. I'm not going to wait all day." He looked at one, then to the other, with a glare that made him proud.

Duo nodded, "Right! Come on Trowa!" He turned to grab two other horses, and get them ready for the ride to town.

Heero waited as patiently as he could. Soon, they would be on their way to the Moon. And then he would see her again.

~~~~

Serena opened her eyes, to the silver light shinning through the curtains that covered her window. It was strange to be back on the Moon, and not having the sun to wake her up at dawn. Lying there, she covered her mouth to yawn, before she stretched her arms up over her head. _How glorious, it was to sleep on a soft bed. _Even the maids received good treatment on the Moon. Big beds, with comfortable mattresses. Not as gorgeous, but still homely.

Climbing from her bed, she moved to the vanity. She was home again, and already she missed the small things from Earth. The singing birds, was a sound she missed waking too. And the heat of the sun, that woke her, had been nice.

She picked up her brush, and ran it through her hair, and thought faintly, that it had grown some, since she had cut it last week. It must have happened when she had fallen asleep in the garden. Most Lunarians had long hair, and the Moon, wanted to help her feel like she was home again.

She was smiling as she walked to her dresser, and searched for a dress to wear. She discarded the thought of wearing the one Molly had given her. The girl would surely recognize it, if she saw it. Picking out a black one, one of the few, the maids from Earth had given her, she brought it with her to the bed. Lying it down, she studied the material as she slipped from her nightgown.

Many of the Earth's people had been nice to her. She hoped her mother and Princess Relena could form that alliance. At least then she would be allowed to visit Earth. With a guard though, but she could go freely, and not have to run away. Taking the dress, she pulled it on, and slid her arms through the sleeves.

Black had never been her best color. It made her skin look pale, but it did make her hair look like gold. She preferred blues, and pinks, and sometimes white. But black, just wasn't her. Maybe the dress would help prove she was not who her mother might be regarding her as.

A knock at her door came, just as she tied her hair back into a messy bun. She still hadn't got the hang of doing her own hair, yet. Not when she had grown up with Molly doing it for her. But the messy bun, she found made her look casual, more maid like, she thought. It was a, _I don't care _look. Something she was starting to grow fond of.

Thinking of the knock she had heard, she called out, "Come in."

The door opened, and a young woman, with short cropped red hair, and a pair of green eyes walked in. Like most of those who reside on the Moon, she wore a crescent moon on her forehead. Serena instantly recognized the young girl, as she shut the door.

"Good morning miss Serena. Queen Serenity asked me to show you the castle."

Serena stared at her long time best friend, and wished she could pull the young girl in her arms, and never let go. She shook her head, "Oh, that wouldn't be necessary. But thank you for the offer."

Molly smiled kindly, "all right, then I shall inform the Queen, that you have declined. Is there anything I can get you?" Even though the girl knew she wasn't her Princess, she still treated a stranger with kindness. Like most Lunarian did. It was charming, and was something she found Earth lacked. "No, I'm fine, thank you." She smiled back, to reassure her friend, that she wasn't in the company of a monster. Most believed the people of Earth were horrid creatures, with rotten manners. _Which some were._

With that, the girl bowed, before she left, leaving Serena alone again. Sighing, she wished she could call the girl back. As much as she would like to spend time with her friend, she couldn't have Molly finding out the truth, at least not yet.

She left her room, soon after Molly had. It wasn't hard for her to find her way around the castle. She had lived there for fourteen years. Being gone for a week couldn't have destroyed the eternal map she had made in her memory. She passed many people, all she recognized as maids and others who worked in the castle. She greeted them all, with smiles, and hellos. For the sake of her disguise, she asked for directions a few times, and was happy to find that most treated her as a fellow maid, instead of a stranger, or an enemy.

Finding her way outside, she entered the garden, and greeted the guards she passed. Everyone was friendly with her, and all greeted her with welcoming smiles. 

As she walked, she stopped at a fruit tree, and picked one of the bulbs, before continuing on her journey. She ate it on her way to the lake, and finished it, by the time she got there.

As she reached the edge of the lake, she searched the opening, for anyone in her line of site. And to her relief, she found herself alone. With that in mind, she stripped from her dress, and undergarments, and set her clothes on the rock near the lake. She stepped into the cold water, and shivered, goose bumps forming on her skin. 

Grinning, she took one step back, before she raced in, splashing water around her, and giggling foolishly. She ran, or at least, ran slowly, to the small waterfall, and ducked her head under the spray, dousing herself with its shower.

~~~~

This would be his first visit to the Moon. Never in all his years had he actually thought he would come here, not even when he had agreed to protect his Princess with his life. He never believed he would be brought here. As he took his first step on the Moon's surface, its beauty overwhelmed him. 

It wasn't anything like Earth.

Earth was bright colors and life. The Moon was elegance and beauty. There weren't birds, and there weren't bees. There was feathery soft wind, and gently colors to greet his eyes.

The Earth was seductive, while the Moon was innocence. The Moon didn't have the captivating beauty the Earth held, but it held mystery and magic on its surface.

Even the castle looked like something out of a fairy tale. Its walls weren't stone, but crystal. He glanced at the two who had accompanied him on his journey. They were held in a trance by the sight of pink leaves, and silver blades of grass. This world was filled with things from a dream.

He nodded to the guards who waited for them. The one standing in front of the line was a young boy. Maybe one even younger than Heero was. His white hair wasn't something you would find on Earth, and his eyes were just as surreal. _They were like Serena's eyes. _ They matched the color of the ocean, even though, Heero was sure they had never seen an ocean before.

The boy acknowledged him with a smile, and he held out his hand. "Greetings. I am Quatre, Captain of the Lunarian Guards. You must be Heero, from Earth. Princess Relena is expecting you."

Heero took the boys hand, and shook it, "Yes, I am Captain Heero, and these who accompany me, are Trowa, and Duo."

Quatre shook their hands, and bowed to each of them. "Again greetings to you. Mr. Duo, you are expected in the stables. One of my men will take you there now if you wish. Afterwards, he will show you to your quarters."

Duo threw the boy a cheeky grin, "Sure!" He waved to his comrades, before he left to follow a young guard to the stables. Turning to the remaining two, Quatre offered, "I will show you two to your rooms. So that you can settle in, before I present you to Queen Serenity?"

Trowa nodded, "Yes that would be very kind of you." Turning to Heero, his green eyes questioned the shorter man. He grunted in reply, before he added, "I have something I must take care of first." His hand dropped to the bag tied to his sash, as he asked, "Where is the young maid Relena had brought with her?" The young guard frowned, as he looked towards the gardens. "This morning she went through there. I believe she went to the lake, to bathe."

Trowa smirked, as he slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. It was hard to contain the mischievous grin that wanted to break out on his masked façade. "Quatre will you show me to my room? I think Heero would like to see the grounds. He likes to see to the protection of our Princess on his own terms."

The young soldier, replied, "Oh yes, yes of course. Follow me." He waved a hand along the path, and turned to leave. The taller boy moved to follow, with only a fleeting glance to his Captain. He didn't have to say anything, for the other boy to catch his meaning.

Heero faced the line of the gardens, once he was alone. So she was in there somewhere. It shouldn't take him long to find his way, with his keen sense of direction. Taking a step off the walkway, he let his feet carry him across the lawn. The grass was soft, and didn't crunch beneath his boots as he walked. The farther he walked, the thicker the trees became, and the lovelier the flowers got.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of rushing water. And it didn't take him long after that, to find his way to the source of the sound.

The lake wasn't what he had expected. There was no river that led to the crater. The waterfall, which cascaded onto three perfectly spaced rocks, came from a small cliff. But there was no stream connecting to the cascade of water. It had to be magic, since there wasn't a devise that connected the shallow water to the waterfall. But that wasn't the only thing magical about the scenery. The water was crystal clear, and not very deep. He could see the bottom of the lake, if you could actually call it that, in the middle of the perfect circle. Trees, with pink leaves surrounded the clearing, as if to close it off from prying eyes, along with silver bushes, decorated with pink berries.

Heero didn't think he had ever seen anything more enchanting then what he saw now. Not even the forest near his old house held such serenity as the lake did.

Taking his eyes from the growing life of plants, he turned them to the figure in the water. She stood in front of a bolder, with two more on both sides of her. She might as well have been standing in a shower, with only the waterfall to protect her from his gaze.

For one being shy as she was about her nakedness, she didn't hide herself now. Anyone could of happened across her bathing, anyone, even someone like Duo. The thought angered him, more than it should have, and he had to suppress the urge to order her to cover herself.

The cascading water surrounded her perfect body, one he had seen before. It hadn't been that long ago when he had seen her in the bath, staring at him in shock. He hadn't admitted then, that he could see her clearly in the dirty water. But this was completely different. The water was like tears, falling down her smooth back, over her rump, and between her long legs. Her hair, silky, and wet, fell past her shoulders, to the middle of her back. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away.

He felt like he was seeing something forbidden, but the thought was unreal. He had seen plenty of women without clothes, _why should she be any different? Maybe her strange beliefs were rubbing off on him?_

All to soon, she turned, and saw him. Gasping, she threw her arms over her chest to cover herself, before she whipped around hiding her body from his view. Even from here, he could see the red in her cheeks, as she looked at him from over her shoulder. She had dropped down hiding her waist beneath the surface of the lake.

Smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you think, you could hide from me?" She dropped her face into her hands, and shook her head. He wasn't sure if she was answering him, or too embarrassed to look up at him.

He took a seat on the rock, after setting her discarded clothes on the grass near his feet. He stared at her, pleased with the fact that he was making her uncomfortable. She deserved it. "Are you all right, your face is all red? Do you need a doctor?"

The girl's shoulders shook with uncontained rage. "You're a pervert, spying on me like that? Do you find it a sport to watch girls bathe!!" She looked at him again from over her shoulder. Her eyes were like the crashing waves of the sea he had sailed on many times. "Will you just leave me alone!" The desperation in her voice, made him feel like shit for being there. She might as well have been begging him to leave.

Sticking to his plan, he replied naturally, "I don't have to. From what I've heard, I have every right to be here, as you do."

Her bottom lip trembled, but he didn't notice from where he sat. "What did I do to you?"

__

Ah yes what a question that is. "Try disobeying. You deliberately disobeyed every word, and everything I have asked you to do. All I asked was one simple little chore. And you have yet, to learn from your mistakes."

She shouted, "What! Your doing- all this, just because I washed your clothes?" She sounded outraged, and exasperated all at the same time. "Fine, I'm sorry, will you leave now?"

He shook his head, "No. You have told me twice now that you were sorry, and that you wouldn't do it again. So no, this time I don't believe you." Lifting his chin, his eyes formed into slits and he glared at her back. 

He saw it, long before she probably decided to do it. Her shoulders were shaking, and he was disgusted to find that she was about to cry. And here he had thought she had courage. _How pathetic._

She was hardly worth anymore of his time. He stood to leave, deciding he had had enough. He had hoped she was different from all the other maids. But he now realized it had only taken her a few days longer to break.

~~~~

Her fingers curled into fists, as she felt the tears burn at her eyes. She was ready to rip the man to shreds. But in order to do so, she would have to turn and face him. But that was ridicules. If she did that, then by law she would be bound to him. Even if she was engaged to another.

But then again, only they would know about it. So maybe, she could get away with it, without being tied to him. That thought sparked a fire inside her. She had made a promise, and for once she would be able to keep it. _She would face everything._

Standing, from where she had been crouched in the cold pool, she slowly turned. To her dismay, he had turned his back to her, and seemed to be walking away. _The cad!_ He wasn't going to get away with embarrassing her like that. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Heero paused; the sharp voice had startled him from his retreat. It had almost sounded like a threat. But what was she going to do, crouched in the water, too busy covering herself to attack him. Slightly intrigued, he turned to face the girl. He had to mask the surprise he felt to see her facing him. She stood between the two rocks, like a glowing Goddess. Her shoulders were squared, and her hands were curled into fists at her sides. She was wet, and visibly shivering in her stance.

But she stood strong, with her chin raised, and her eyes narrowed at him as if she dared him to insult her. She looked like someone you would see in a dream, like she belonged with the angels. And silently, he was glad that he was able to see her. To actually glimpse her standing before him, as if she were real, and touchable. 

He had misjudged her, which he was grateful for. He had expected her to be weak and feeble, like most other women he had met. But even though she had declared that it was improper, and wrong for her to be seen naked, and vise versa, she stood before him, proving to him, that she had a backbone. As he stared at her, he had to admire her. Like Duo had said, she was beautiful. But more in a heavenly way. She had a spirit he liked, and a fire within her he admired.

She was in a whole new category. He was usually good at judging people, but he had been off, _way off_. She had taken a beating of bruised ribs, and twenty lashings. She had taken his verbal assaults, and bombardments, at the most _inconvenient _times. And she took it all in stride. He had never seen her cry, had never seen her break down. With each thing put in her path, she had become stronger, and found a way around it.

Surely, she wasn't as strong as he was, maybe not as endured as he, but she had the gumption to try and go as far.

Suddenly, she moved, and startled him from his thoughts. She drew her arms around herself, and her body convulsed. Cursing beneath his breath, he pulled his cape from his shoulders, and moved to join her at the waterfall.

He took her arm, and pulled her away from the shower, before he draped the black cape round her shivering form. _How inconsiderate he had been. _ He should have known the water was freezing. She flashed him a wavering smile, "Th-thank you."

Still holding her by the crook of her arm, he helped her out of the lake, and onto the soft grass. She was still shivering, and still soaking wet. "I'm sorry." It would be the first, and hopefully his last apology he would say to anyone. 

She flashed him another smile, her eyes gentler than they had been before. She clutched the cape close to her body, as if it were her life support. "Are you okay?" He was worried of hypothermia. It was a new illness, he had learned on one of his many journeys to the east kingdom. The cold, if exposed to it for too long, could kill you. And the idea of her dieing worried him. Serena nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing a cup of hot cocoa couldn't cure." She giggled, her sense of humor, and warmth returning to her.

"Thank you Heero."

He liked how she said his name, which was why he preferred her to call him by it, instead of by _sire_ like everyone else did. "For what?" _Why should she thank him? _ He had been nothing but mean to her since he had arrived on the Moon. In fact since they had met.

She giggled again, and her shivering, he noticed had stopped. "For helping me face one of my fears. There might be hope for me yet." Her lips were pink, and soft looking as they formed a warm smile. Her hair was like a golden halo surrounding her face. He was so used to seeing it up, in that weird bun she put it in. It was almost like she didn't know how to do her own hair. 

Her blue eyes stared up at him, not filled with anger, but with hope. Water clung to her lashes, and he was sure they weren't from tears. "Because of you, I am one step closer to-" he cut her off, by reaching out, and holding her face in his hands. He felt like he should have done this a long time ago. Taking a second to capture her eyes with his, he leaned down, and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was innocent, and sweet. He would have stayed longer, if he didn't feel an urgent need beating at him. He wasn't one to take advantage of a woman, but he feared that if he spent too much time with Serena, he just might do that.

Serena opened her eyes, her hand raised to her tingling lips. Her body felt numb, and yet vibrant all at once. She stared at Heero's back as he walked away, leaving her alone in the clearing. A second later, she let out the breath she had been holding since he had touched her face. "Wow."

~~~~

"Serena."

The knock at her bedroom door startled her. Looking up, she watched as Serenity opened the door, and peered inside. "Oh good you're awake." Smiling, Serena stood, "yes, your highness?"

The Queen waved a hand to the hallway behind her, "would you care to join me." Nodding, Serena set her cup down on her nightstand, and followed the older woman out of the room. "Is there something wrong, your highness?"

Serenity shook her head, "No, I just wish for some company. How was your day?"

Smiling to the maid that greeted them, Serena replied, "It went well. I am really enjoying my stay here. Thank you for letting us visit."

"You're welcome dear. Do you miss your mother, Serena?" Startled by the question, the girl asked, "I beg your pardon?" She wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. The Queen looked down at her, a sad smile on her lovely face, "You mother, dear. I bet you miss her dearly."

Serena had to look away. She stood next to _her _mother, and yet she felt like she wasn't. She didn't feel like she was the Queen's daughter. "Yes I do. Very much." The older woman nodded, like she understood the way she felt. And Serena was sure the older woman did.

Like so many times before, she walked along the halls of her home with her mother. And together they greeted every face they saw. The guards they passed bowed. And they bowed in return.

"How long have you been working for Miss Relena?" She tilted her head, and wondered faintly where this conversation was going. "Over a week now. But if I'm correct that would be-"

"Over a month in our time. That isn't very long, where did you work before that? You seem so young to be working already." Serena frowned in thought. _What could she say to that?_ "This is my first time working. My family is poor, and we needed the extra money."

Serenity nodded in understanding, "I see." They turned down an empty hall, one Serena didn't recognize. "You seem so comfortable here Serena. And well, I guess I should get to the point, really. I was wondering if you would like to join the staff here on the Moon."

The young girl stopped, "What?" She stared at the Queen incredulously. _Do my ears deceive me?_ The older woman turned to face her, and replied matter of fact; "I want you to come work for me, that is if you don't mind. You're such a lively girl, and you look so at home here, unlike any other Earth people who visit us." She paused, the smile on her face faltering, "You aren't afraid of being here, I can see that, by the way you greet everyone. I see fear, and uncertainty in all the others who come, even in Miss Relena and her brother."

She had to look away, so that she couldn't see the sad look in her mother's eyes any longer. She looked so alone, that is broke her heart. "But I like working for Princess Relena. She treats me very well. And I like Earth very much."

Serenity nodded, and started walking again. "I gathered as much." Hurrying to follow the older woman, Serena confessed, "I don't mean to hurt you, your highness. But Earth isn't as bad as you might think. There are a few who aren't as good as others, but most treat others just as nice as the Lunarians do." She dropped her gaze to her feet. "I respect the people of Earth. Because they choose the way they want to be, even if it is bad, and wrong. But it's their choice. I chose to follow the law of the Moon. Like my family does. We believe it is very strict, and it keeps us in line."

The Queen lifted her head to stare down the hallway, "We do have strict laws. But that is to keep peace among our people. Most don't mind, but I fear that soon they will begin to riot against it." Looking at her mother, she saw the emptiness that filled her eyes, and the lines that formed above her brow. Serena had to shake her head, as she replied deeply, "No they wont. They love you, your highness. I see it in the maids, and in the guards who protect you. You're friends with your people, and that matters to them. Princess Relena, she just doesn't understand her people yet. And that is why her ruling is unstable. But soon, I think she will realize this."

Serena sighed, and thought over her next words. "She's a strong leader, and I don't doubt her power, but she expects so much, too fast." Smiling, she added as an afterthought, "But you, you know that it takes time to create peace. You two are great leaders; it's a shame, that there wasn't an alliance before now. But it is good to hear, that you two have finally agreed to try now."

"I like your straight forwardness. You aren't afraid to speak about how you feel. But I wonder. You said you follow our laws correct?" They stopped in front of a door, with some strange locking devise Serena didn't recognize. _Where had the Queen taken her?_

Nodding her head absently, she eyed the door. She had never seen it before. The Queen's next question startled her from her confusion, " Does that mean you will marry the Captain of Royal Guard?"

Serena felt the blood drain from her face. Slowly she looked at the Queen in horror. _Oh no!_

"H-how?"

Serenity chuckled, "Don't fret child. I wont tell a soul what I saw. But I did see the courage you displayed by going against your teachings. You kept your promise, by facing everything that stood in your way. So I think its time I kept my word I made to you."

Taking her hand, the Queen had the girl's hand scanned. Serena felt her cheeks burn, "where are we going?" She looked down the hall, and saw the young guard from yesterday coming towards them. "_We_ aren't going anywhere. Quatre and you, are going to see the Moon."

Holding her own hand to the scanning device, the door slid open. "But in order for you to come in here, you have to have my hand scanned with yours. This is for your protection dear. And ours as well."

Serena nodded, as they entered the room, and the door shut silently behind Quatre. Her eyes fell on the transporter in awe. "Its beautiful." She walked towards it, captivated by the garnet rock. Reaching out, she touched its cool surface. The capsule like devise was faintly glowing red. 

"This room was made by my father, just in case a war was brought to the Moon. Here, the people in the castle could escape to other side of the Moon. No one, but with the crescent moon insignia is aloud in, unless I or my daughter, is scanned, to have anyone else accepted in here."

Turning to the young man behind her, Serenity asked, "Quatre, would you please show Miss Serena around the Moon." Serena looked at the Queen, hope and excitement coursing through her body, "really?" Serenity nodded, "Yes. Just step inside the light."

Not having to be asked twice, she rushed inside, with Quatre following suit, and stood next to her. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know anywhere else, but inside the castle gates." The Queen nodded, "here." She typed in the coordinates. "You two can start here, and work your way around. Just be careful."

Serena nodded, and she grabbed a hold of Quatre's hand, "this is so exciting, I can't wait." She giggled, as she looked at her hands, and saw herself slowly vanishing. "Oh wow! Look Quatre!"

Serenity watched, till they vanished. It wasn't until she was alone in the room, did she allow the tears that had collected in her eyes to fall. "Oh my dear, dear Sere, where are you?" She covered her face with her shaking hands, "why did you run away from me?"

She stared at where Serena had once been standing, "she's so much like you. Did you leave me, because I forced your duties on you? I'm sorry my little one, please, just come back to me."

She turned away, and headed for the door, as her heart fell from her chest and dropped to her stomach. "I miss you so much" the door opened, and she stepped out into the empty hall. 

With one fleeting look to the transporter, she whispered, "we all do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey!!!! Here's another chapter. I hope all of you liked it. I know I did. I bet you're all thinking, finally! I thought they'd never kiss… well there you go. A little sweet romance between our number one couple. Or at least my number one. 

So, to remind all of you, this is chapter eight… which means there are only… four chapters left. Lets all give a cheer, LP is going to finish a story… WOOT!!! Hehe

It would be a first…it hardly happens, so feel special…

I neglected to comment on my reviewers, so I added chapter six reviewers in this one as well… here you go:

Silly Smiles: Yea, well she didn't do a whole lot as you can see, by getting back at him. But he did get a little peeved. Stubborn man.. Hehe

Moongirl: Thank you, I'm glad I did well also. it's a new semester and I have like 4 months before high school is all over. I'm afraid to go to college. Senioritis, I have it bad… Yes I know I made Serena old fashion. But I wanted the moon to have different beliefs, than earths. So while they're far in technology, their behind in society rules… kind of thing…

JoWashington: thanks for your review… and I'm glad you like it. By the way, is Washington just your name? I live in WA state…

Hikari: :D hehe ty for the review, Kari. I owe you so much, for all that you've done. Ty so much!!!!!

Twiggirl06: I'm in 12th getting close to graduating, yay…. I think… hmmm college or military… gah, I'm not ready!!! Hey, you are never too young to start writing. I started in 8th grade… my niece is in 4th, and she writes… better to start now.

John Steppenwolf: yep, that was Trowa…as you can see Quatre is there, the captain of the Moon guards… but sadly, in this story Wufei only has a small part. As much as I like him, I had no where to put him, until near the end… hmm I'll look up your friends story to read, when I have time, sounds interesting. There aren't a whole lot Silver millennium stories out there.

AnimeGirl: I love Heero/Usa too. Sorry I took so long to update.. But I got this chapter out quickly…

Sozoku: Well back then, men were ostentatious. In front of maids it wasn't abnormal I don't think to undress. My opinion though.

Dark Universe: Well as you can see, quite a bit happens on her stay at the moon. And more is coming. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Fire Dolphin: thanks for reviewing! And yes there are more chapters coming.

Elemental Angel Number 4: lol! Tired eh? Hehe anyway good luck on your fan fiction

Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: Okay, to clear some things up. Serena would have to follow the law, and anyone who is from the moon. Earth people don't follow that law, which is why Heero kind of makes fun of her, because of the way she acts… any way, Molly isn't playing Princess. When they were kids, Molly would pretend to be princess, and Serena would be her maid… but it wasn't anything serious. As for them recognizing her… well Serena has that scarf covering her moon insignia, and her hair is chopped off. Its like in SM, when Mina is doing Serena's hair. Serena could have passed off as Mina… so with Serena wearing her hair in a bun, she doesn't look like Serenity. She looks like a grubby Earth Maid. I agree, I don't really like Endymion myself… Moonlight knight was cute, but I donno, I was never really found of Endymion…

Neo-Queen Serenity: oy your highness…glad to see you like my story. Does anyone find out, well you'll have to see in the next chapter….

AnimeGirl: hey again, and sorry I took so long in updating, I just kept putting it off, and off. Until finally I realized way too much time passed. Wont happen again I promise.

Sere Star: thank you for reviewing. And again sorry for the delay.

Moongirl: hey again. I am terribly sorry I took so long. I neglected my author duties.

Wow a lot of new people reviewed for that chapter…. Onto chapter seven…

Anime Girl: and hello again! Hehe thanks for reviewing…

Fellow: ty for updating

Hikari: Lu? Haha, well I'm calling you Kari…haha bunch of pitiful excuses…. Mainly I just put it off, until I couldn't no more. Hehe 

Adrelliehs: thank you for the review. And I like your name…

Ivy Tearen: ty for the review

Moongirl: hi again. Hehe, one of my faithful reviewers. Ty why for telling me to update.. 

Twiggirl06: another faithful reviewer, ty for reviewing.

Silly Smiles: well I guess I could say they had had guards, and I just didn't mention them… or I could say, Miliardo is great in combat, that he's good enough to protect the three of them… but the truth is, in which I would rather say, is I didn't think about it… I did not consider to bring guards.. My bad…

Dark Universe: thank you for reviewing. :D

Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: lol, glad I am able to please. Another faithful reviewer J 

Elemental Angel Number 4: ty for another review it means a lot to me.

Fir3 FairY: I love Heero Yuy too. Hehe…

Its great to see familiar names. 


	9. Chapter nine

Dedicated to my reviewers who have been waiting for the action in this story to appear. Enjoy!

Earth Bound

Princess of the Moon

Chapter nine

"Miss Serena, if you would please." She leaped back, her face shining with mirth. "Now, now Quatre." She skipped away from him, throwing her arms out, and twirling.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the sent of the wilderness outside the kingdom. She had never been let outside the gates, and here she was, _free!_

"Oh Quatre, isn't it beautiful!"

Her eyes opened, and she stood before him, her face flushed. "Its nothing compared to Earth's beauty, but it's untainted. Its pure, and beautiful, while Earth is beautifully dangerous."

She sighed her heart fluttering in her chest. "Oh Quatre look, look at that!"

The blond Captain turned, following the maid's gaze. It was a gorgeous beast, with pure white fur, and a flowing white mane. A horn protruded from its head. Its long snout nuzzled the grass, before looking up. Its amber eyes stared at them, but didn't run as if threatened.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

Quatre shook his head, his breath taken by the lovely unicorn. "They are quite rare, even on the Moon. I believe there is only one family left, after the Dark Kingdom nestled its way onto the dark side of the Moon."

"The dark side?"

Serena turned from the white creature, to stare at the Moon Guard, with perked interest. The man nodded gravely, "Yes. On the other side of the Moon, where the light can never reach it, lies a kingdom filled with darkness." He glanced around them, with narrowed eyes. "If I'm correct, I would say we are not that far from it. It's where everything is bathed in darkness by a dark shadow. Queen Serenity says it grows bigger every year, feeding off Negative energy from the Earth above us."

She looked back at the creature, to see it lift its head, and look behind itself. It let out a whine, before trotting off, leaving them alone in the wilderness.

"Why hasn't the Queen stopped the Dark Kingdom?" Her eyes gazed about them, looking from one lovely flower and tree to the next. How could something so beautiful, be filled with darkness.

"The Queen has tried speaking with them. She wishes to settle peace throughout the universe, without violence. But the Dark Queen, has refused to be purged of darkness, but instead threatens to wipe out our Kingdom."

"What? She wants to destroy the Moon? But she can't, what about the Crystal?" The young guard frowned, his head lifting slightly as if trying to hear something from the distance. "The Queen restricts herself from using it. Considering, the Crystal takes so much of her energy, she chooses to bide her time until she has no choice."

Dropping her gaze, she asked, even though she feared his answer, "It takes her energy?" Looking up, her eyes fell onto the castle far in the distance. They had barely walked anywhere, yet they were far outside the gates. She should have been gratefully, happy to feel free. But all she felt was a longing to return. To hold her mother close, and cry for the burden that lay on her mother's frail shoulders.

"The Crystal needs energy in order to sustain itself. Without energy it would shatter. And if it were to shatter, the Queen would lose her life." He bowed his head slightly, his face strained with pain. "I have protected my Queen to the best of my abilities. But I failed to protect her when she needed it most."

Her hand rose to cover her heart, as if to protect it from a striking blow. "Quatre." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he didn't seem to have heard her. He continued on, even though she silently begged him not to. "The Princess isn't ill, she's missing. And the Queen is beginning to fear the worst might have happened to her. I was unable to find the Princess, so I failed to protect my Queen from heartache."

Tears rushed to her eyes, and everything within her screamed to break free. Her mind cried to yell the truth. Her body groaned, wanting to snap in two. _How could she have acted so selfishly?_

Quatre slowly shook his head, a rueful look on his normally kind face. "Yet, I'm almost glad she is gone." Serena's brows drew together in confusion. "Now, her fate won't be sealed such as the Queen's. She won't be destined to die by sacrificing her life to save us."

"Oh Quatre."

He tried to smile, but there was no light within it. "I feel as if she is safer where she is now, than if she were within the castle walls."

She wanted to touch him, wanted desperately to tell him that she was okay. But something seemed to fill her with a horrible darkness. It was like she breathed it in, the stench entering her lungs, and seeping into her blood. Her heart froze, fear stopping it from it regular beat. 

"Did you feel that?"

She didn't necessarily have to ask him. She could see his body tense, his hand moving swiftly to the hilt of his sword. "Miss Serena." Even in the presence of danger, his manners flowed from him with a calming ease. His eyes didn't look at her, but at the bushes and trees around them. In the distance, a shadow crawled along the land swallowing everything beautiful with its negative energy. "Do you remember where the portal is?"

Looking back at the tree they had stepped out of, she nodded. "When I tell you, make a run for it. Go through and close it behind you." He was slowly inching to stand in front of her. His intent was to protect her no matter what might happen to him. "What about you. If I close it, you can't get through!"

She was looking wildly around them. Whatever was coming for them was growing closer. The size of the negative vibes she felt from it, startled her. It was huge, and it was fast. "Miss Serena, do not worry about me. I will run for the gates, and elude it. The Dark Kingdom's creatures cannot last long in the light."

Serena's eye whirled around. She looked in the direction of the castle. "But Quatre, you wouldn't make it. Its at least five miles to the North!" She wasn't going to leave him. She couldn't, wouldn't even if she could. She would not let him face whatever it was, alone.

"Go now!"

It burst from the trees, filling the sky with its massive body. She screamed, terrified by the grotesqueness of it. It permeated the air around her filling it with darkness. The flowers wilted, the grass burned as if the very nutrients it held, was sucked from its veins. The trees withered, the leaves shedding too early, and the bark curled, too dry to even stay on the tree trunks.

Covering her mouth to break off her screams of horror, she barely heard Quatre's order, "Serena go!" She shook her head, even though the offer was more tempting now, than ever before. She couldn't let him fight this thing alone.

The creature seemed to attack with a vengeance, as if Quatre was in its way. Looking around, she feared that it was after her. _How could it know who she was? Or was it just the fact that she was alive and breathing, that it was after her?_

The thing sent a crushing blow to the boy's head, sending him flying into a nearby tree, which splintered under the impact. "Quatre, no!"

The thing turned to her, but was instantly attacked again. Quatre plunged his sword into the creature's back. It screamed in rage, grabbing at him. Its long claws swiped at him. They slashed across his chest, meeting with flesh and drawing blood.

Serena screamed, as Quatre fell too his knees, unable to hold himself up. Blood flowed from the wounds the monster had inflicted upon him.

She shouldn't have stayed. Maybe that was what he had wanted. For her to run, and distract the creature, until he came back with help. She swayed on her feet, as his sword fell from his hands. Even as he pitched forward, he begged for her to run.

__

No Quatre.

Her heart lurched at the sight of his prone body. He was a good person. He hadn't deserved to give up his life. _Why? **Because as a soldier, I can protect the ones that mean something to me.**_

It was still too horrible to believe. _How could he care for her? _ When she was being so selfish.

Looking at the creature, she watched as it rushed towards her. She blinked, and the cloth around her head fell, revealing the glowing crescent moon. The only thing that could actually give away who she really was. The creature hesitated, distracted by the change.

"You don't deserve to live." The moon then flashed, sending out a light filled with pure energy. The darkness screamed, being ripped apart from the inside out. The creature wailed with pain, before its body was cremated into a fine dust.

Light came back, healing what the darkness had destroyed.

She blinked, her knees quivering with fatigue. Weakness beat at her, trying to send her to the ground. But worry pushed her to go to the boy's side. He was staring up at the sky, his blue eyes gazing at the Earth. A trail of blood ran down between his brows, missing his eyes, and dripped of the end of his nose. Three jagged lines bubbles with red wine. The cuts were deep, maybe too deep for her to even heal. "Oh Quatre."

Tears filled her eyes, "You're going to be okay. I'll- I'll go get help."

His eyes moved from the glowing globe to her. They widened with shock, before tears filled his eyes, and they softened upon her face. "Princess. I- I finally found you." Serena nodded, "Yes, yes you did, now come on, help me get you out of here. More are coming Quatre. We-"

His eyes glazed over, and in her arms, his body relaxed. "Quatre?" She lifted her hands to his face, wanting to touch him, but too afraid to. "Quatre?" Her fingers trembled, and her shoulders shook with a force. "No." She shook her head, her eyes unable to leave the blank cerulean blue pools staring up at her. They had just been filled with hope and happiness. _How could they lack any emotion now? How could he not speak to her, when she asked him to? _ Her voice wavered, cracking with so much emotion, "No!"

Energy poured through her body, lighting her soul on fire. Her head flew back, and she couldn't hold back her anguish cries, "Quatre!!!" and then a beam of white light broke free.

~~~~

Queen Serenity gently pushed the door open, so that she could enter the dust covered room. Her sad violet eyes moved over the unmade bed, to the dress draped over a silver chair.

She sighed heavily, closing the door silently behind her. The balcony doors had been left open, letting a breeze blow in. Serenity crossed her arms over her chest to fight back the chilling cold.

Hesitantly, she walked, her strides weak and shaky. "My dear, dear daughter." Tears filled her eyes, as she paused by the bed. A book had been left open, one showing the glowing ball of Earth. "Was I such a bad mother, that I sent you away from me?"

Her delicate hand went to her mouth to cover it, as a sob bubbled deep in her throat. Her knees buckled, and the strong willed Queen collapsed. "My baby girl, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry for pushing you too hard."

A sob ripped from her throat, and her body shattered with uncontrollable emotions. Her hands on their own accord dragged the sheets off the bed, and she held them close to her heart. She wrapped her arms around them, as if they were her child, and she held them to her chest as if they were a baby. "Come back to me, Sere. Come back to me, so that I can hold you again in my arms." Her body racked with torn sobs. And she left the painful tears wet the sheets, she held protectively to her.

A bright light broke through the open doors, blanketing the Queen in its warmth. Slowly she lifted her head, to look, but she had to shield her eyes from the brightness. It was as bright as the sun, and just as warm. The heat filled her heart, and slowly brought her to her feet.

The bright light filled her with strength, and it dried her tears. "Serenity." She stepped towards the glowing light, carefully stepping out onto the balcony. _Where was the light coming from?_

Its white glow was covering everything, surrounding the Moon in its heavenly light. _What force could have brought this to their home without being noticed before?_ It was outside the castle gates, near the dark side of the moon. _But it was too beautiful to be evil._

Glancing down to the courtyard she saw her daughters personal guards staring at the light. Calling out to the leader, she said, "Venus, find out what it is, and bring it back."

The sun kissed, blonde haired girl looked up, startled to hear a voice coming from that room. "Your Highness?"

The Queen didn't dare take her eyes from the bright light again, "Find it. Take the others, and bring whoever or whatever it is, here."

Venus nodded, and turned to the other three girls. "Let's move out." The Queen crossed her arms over her chest to fight off the biting wind. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes Luna?" The black feline leaped to the railing, her long tail swaying behind her. "Didn't you send Miss Serena, and your personal guard in that general area?"

The Queen frowned, thinking over the coordinates she had sent the Earth maid, and the young guard. "Oh dear." Turning, she hurried from the room, needing to reach the teleportation room before something dreadful happened.

~~~~

Sailor Venus slid to a stop near the edge of the tree line. Glancing behind her, she motioned to her blue haired partner. "Mercury do a scan on the surrounding area."

The light hadn't faded since they had started upon their journey. And now that they had reached the light, she could feel a slight sensation prickling on her bare skin. It was like her inside were on fire. Whatever the force it was, it was trying to ward them off.

Taking her focus off the glowing light, she looked to the smallest of their group. She was dressed in the traditional uniforms, consisting of a sailor suit, short skirt, high-heeled boots, and two bows held at the small of her back, and the other over her chest. Her colors represented her home planet, ice, and watery blue.

From the visor that covered her blue eyes, the girl read off, "Enemies located in the between the six o'clock, and eleven o'clock position. Three hundred yard, and closing."

Venus nodded, and she unconsciously flipped her blonde hair from her shoulder. "And the light?" Her blue eyes moved to the raven-haired girl. She was very alert to what surrounded her. She was dressed in the same uniform as Mercury, minus the boots, but wore high heels instead. Her colors came from her home planet Mars, fiery red, and deep purple. Her violet eyes scanned the area the light was emitting from.

"I don't sense any evil. It's trying to ward us off, with illusions. Mercury?"

Venus looked back to her short friend. She girl tapped her earring, and her visor vanished. "Your assumption is correct. I was able to gather little data from the energy surge. It is more of a defense mechanism, to ward off danger from its castor. Its main objective is to send signals to our brain cells, of the illusion of great pain, and peril, if we were to advance any further."

Venus nodded, "All right. Jupiter, you and Mars, give the enemy a warm welcoming, while Mercury and I gather the source of the light. We will meet at the transporter in ten minutes. Last one in, closes the gateway. Are we clear?"

The last one of their group pumped her arm in the air, "You got it V. Let's go Mars." Jupiter was the tallest out of all of three of them. She had auburn hair, and bright green eyes. She wore the traditional uniform, but with ankle length, high heeled, boots. And her colors represented her home planet Jupiter, which were deep green, and light pink.

Venus waited till the two dispersed, following her orders. Turning to her partner, she nodded, and waited for the girl to lead the way to the source of their concern.

Pushing passed the bulky limbs, and thick bushes; the two soldiers entered a large clearing. And in the middle, the white light was surrounding, were two figures. Venus stepped closer trying to make out the one sitting up, and holding the body of the second in its arms. "Mercury scan it. We need to know what we're up against."

The blue haired girl nodded, and pulled out a tiny computer. She flipped the lid, and it instantly buzzed with life. Venus's eyes searched the clearing for any sign of threats. The smell of death was thick in the air. Crouching down she touched the glowing red liquid that stained the light colored grass. Staring at the familiar substance on her white gloves she frowned. "Mercury?"

The girl quickly supplied, not bothering to take her eyes off the tiny screen. "I'm picking up a faint trail of negative energy. It appears there was a battle. I'm also picking up one strong source of energy within the light."

Venus stood, and wiped the blood onto her orange skirt. "Only one?" Mercury stared at her results, "if there is another in there, I can't pick it up. The light is sending strong energy signals. Whoever is inside it is stronger than the light's power."

Venus, nodded, "Use your fog Mercury, give the person a feel of safety, so that they take down the shield."

Mercury nodded, and put away her computer. "Right. Mercury Bubble Blast!" Throwing out her arms, a cloud of bubble formed, and filled the clearing with a thick fog. Venus quickly asked, "Can you see them?"

The shorter girl supplied, "Yes. She's taken the shield down."

Venus glanced at her partner, "she?" Mercury nodded, slightly solemnly. "Yes, and she seems to be in great pain. I believe the second entity with her, is dead. The Dark Kingdom has already sent out their scout, and it has drawn the boy's blood."

"Boy?" Venus was frowning deeply now. Nodding the blue haired girl replied, "Yes. He's a royal guard. From the castle." The blonde haired girl cursed beneath her breath, "What were they doing out here in the first place?"

The two were torn from their conversation, when a beeping sound filled the silence. Looking down, Venus pulled out a tiny devise. Hitting the green button, she watched as Jupiter's face appeared on the tiny screen.

The girl didn't wait to be introduced, "Venus we need to get out of here. They've sent a horde of demons. Get the source, we need to get out of here!"

Venus nodded, "All right, but we're going to need help. There are two bodies."

Jupiter bit out through clenched teeth, as she attacked a hideous monster, "Got it. Pack up Mars, we're getting out of here!" Venus watched as the connection died, and she put away the communicator. "Mercury, you heard her, lets move."

Mercury nodded, and waved her hands to part the fog. As she did so, Venus went into action. Racing across the clearing she reached the girl sitting on the ground. Before the girl could react, the blonde soldier scooped her up into her arms. Crouching down, she propelled herself up into the air, and landed with ease on a tree branch nearby. "Mercury!"

Just then Jupiter came bursting from the foliage. She ran to the prone body on the ground, and scooped him up into her arms. Mars came out next, and grabbed the sword lying useless on the ground. As the three soldiers left the clearing, Mercury crossed her arms over her chest. Tipping her head back, her body turned in one slow circle. Her arms uncrossed out in front of her, and bubbles formed once again. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Yet another fog formed in the clearing, giving the girl's a chance at a good get away.

Mercury was the last to reach the teleportation unit. Stepping through the tree, she hit the button closing the gate until it would be needed once again.

Turning from the portal she looked to her fellow soldiers. She caught their shocked and surprise looks. Looking at Venus she followed the girl's gaze. Sitting on the floor, where the golden haired soldier had laid her, was the girl. She had been the one who had created the light, Mercury was sure of it.

Mercury gasped, her gloved hand flying to her mouth to cut off her sob. "Oh my dear Serenity." It was the only thing that could escape passed her covered lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

See action!!!! Hashanah…. Not much, but its some. I promise to add more later. This story is mostly a romance, so I'm sorry to those of you who thrive on action like myself, but this one was a test on my ability on the mushy stuff. Hehehe. I hope you guys liked it.

Now for the wonderful reviews!!!

Melodi Moon: Better than the first year of high school? Gah I hope so. I got lost in high school. Hell I got lost in high school in the 10th grade. I have such a bad sense of direction. Hehehe thanks for the review.

Fangboy: Hiya, tyvm for the review.

John Steppenwolf: Ceiling wax? Hmmm, sounds interesting. Too bad, I was looking forward to reading more fanfics, I hardly read them at all lately. Well its great to hear from you again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Moongirl: I know I felt bad doing that to the Queen. But, I had to in order to write this story.

Adrelliehs: I am happy to get so many reviews. I'm thrilled to get this many reviews. I like your name a lot, how did you come up with it?

Tenshi-Chikyuu: I hope this chapter was to your liking… ty for reviewing.

AnimeGirl: ty for the review

Starlight131: I love Heero too! Hehe. I'm glad you like this story so much.

Fir3 FairY: Yea, thank you for such a wonderful complement, you made my day. And I have, I am writing a story right now, that I do plan to publish. With my own characters, and plot. YES!!!! Hehe, I'm so excited. Ty for the review.

Hoshi yue: hey welcome to Earth Bound, ty for the review!

Hikari: hi pre reader!!! well I wont disappoint you, this is going to end really sad.

Silly Smiles: hiya, hehe I hope you liked this chapter. Hehe

Shi: hey!!! I'm so sorry about your story. I've had something similar like that happen, but instead, someone stole the disk I had saved it on. I got so depressed. Good luck on your other stories, and if you rewrite the one you lost, good luck on it.

Heeros Bunny: glad you like it. Ty for the review.

Elemental Angel Number 4: yea a favorite reviewer of mine. I'm so lucky to have people who review so much. Its just makes my heart swell with joy. Ty so much!!!

Dark Universe: hey!!! I'm glad you like it so far. I hope this chapter enticed the story a bit more for you.

Well I'm outie, tty all later!!!!

LP


	10. Chapter ten

Dedicated the greatest prereader, Kari… hehe ty so much for everything. :D

Earth Bound

A Thought Long Forgotten

Chapter ten

He had spent most of the day out in the gardens with his comrade. They had gathered horses, and rode deep into the thicket of trees, and were able to find peace and quiet. The Moon he found was filled with silence, and little to no danger.

Staring at the man across from him, he frowned. They had been battling for nearly an hour, and either had yet to fail in defending themselves. _It was exhilarating._

It was hard to find good opponents, but it appeared the young Prince knew a thing or two. "Are you rested yet Heero? There are plenty more where that came from."

The man was quite cocky, which Heero found he admired. Miliardo didn't settle for anything below the best. Which had helped in making Heero the Captain of the Royal Guard. "I don't need to rest." Raising his blade, he moved to attack. He arched his blade, attacking the man from below.

Blocked, Heero dropped down, and did a sweeping kick, before swinging his blade again. He knew a few cheap shots that kept most men guessing. His training, for the men who joined him, were the toughest around. He taught his men how to fight with an edge.

Ducking to avoid a hit to his head, he rolled and jumped to his feet. "That was cheap." He smirked at the older boy, who only shrugged. "I can be a cheap man." The Prince rushed forward jabbing and slashing his sword. Heero found himself on the defensive side, and had to dodge each attack.

The boy was good, almost too good. Heero hadn't been the one to teach the Prince how to fight, but who did had taught him well. Curious, he asked, as he side stepped a striking blow, "Who was your teacher?"

Heero had learned from his father how to fight; he had been a great swordsman. But when his father had died, Heero had to teach himself the rest. "And tell you my secrets?" The Prince chuckled, as their swords clashed together. "But then again, since you are supposed to be my protector, I guess a little confiding won't hurt." He shrugged, as if he had been contemplating on whether tell or not. "I was taught by the skillful Princess of Uranus. Her family visited when I was boy, and she taught me all she knew."

He was impressed. Blocking another blow, he reflected on all he knew of the Princess of Uranus. She was one of the Guardians of the Solar System who were known to protect the universe. Her planet, like most of the outer planets had formed an alliance with Earth long ago, because of the good trades.

Also, most Uranians were well known for their good fighting capabilities. But the Princess was to be their best fighter. "Very impressive."

Miliardo nodded, "I agree. Her teachings have become quite handy." Heero nodded, knowing what the older boy meant. It was good to know a lot, and to be capable of lot. It helped in all situations. Well most of them.

Everything he had learned hadn't prepared him for a certain girl he had met. Their last meeting hadn't ended badly at all, he thought. For once, he was actually looking forward to seeing her again. He wondered faintly if she would slap him for that innocent kiss he had stolen from her. He pictured her, just as he always saw her, when they butted heads. She would be angry, and her eyes would ignite with that inner fire.

Narrowing his eyes, he swept his sword in a sudden arch, catching the Prince off guard. Heero barely stopped his attack, before he slit the boy's throat. "I win."

Sheathing his sword, he took in great pleasure at knowing he had defeated the undefeatable Prince. One good ego boost, to go with his day already going well.

"Heero!"

He turned at the sound of his name, and found Trowa galloping on a stead. "Heero, your highness. You must come quickly. There has been an attack."

Miliardo took a step towards the guard, who slowed his horse. "Is my sister all right?" Trowa pulled the reins, turning horse around. "Yes, you must hurry. Quatre, and miss Serena have been attacked. It appears that this place has its own enemy it's fighting against." With that said, he dug his heels into the horses sides, and galloped off towards the castle.

He didn't need any further persuading. Climbing onto his own horse, he flicked the reins, and his horse shot off after Trowa's. Miliardo followed close behind him.

~~~~

She should have known. Since the girl had entered their kingdom, she should have known. But she hadn't, and that terrified her. _How much did she know of her own daughter?_

She was too distraught to be upset. Falling to her knees, she took the young girl into her arms, and clutched her, like she had the sheets moments ago. "Serenity, oh my baby Serenity." A sob tore from her throat. "I am so sorry." Her fingers wrapped around the black cloth the young girl wore.

"Oh mother!"

Her cry was heart shattering. Her frail arms wrapped around her, and Serenity never felt so grateful in her life. "It's Quatre! He's been hurt, and I couldn't help him. I couldn't save him!" Her wail shattered the silence in the teleporting room.

"Shh, my child, it's going to be okay." She rocked the child in her arms, and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay."

Her daughter shook her head, "no, no its not. How will I ever be fit for my title, if I can't even protect one man's life? How could I ever protect our home?" Serenity felt her daughter's tears, and felt her pain in her heart. "My darling, you did protect him. You brought him home."

The young girl lifted her head, her eyes leaking with tears. "I tried so hard. I wanted to prove that I could be a good Queen, but I failed. Mother I failed!"

Serenity shook her head, "Is that why you left? Oh darling, you didn't fail." She pulled her daughter into her arms, and held her close to her heart. "Its I who failed. I wanted to make you into something your not."

The girl shook her head, "I'm sorry I ran away mother. But I had to test myself. I had to prove that I was worthy enough to wear the crown." She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, "but I'll never be good enough. I just don't have what it takes to be a Queen."

"Serena?"

~~~~

The day had started out pretty good. But he wasn't surprised at all that it backfired on him. He should have expected it to, really. Anything too good always had to have a catch. In his case, Serena ended up being the Moon Princess.

Heero sat broodingly on a tree, which reminded him too much like a chair with the way it was formed. Sighing, he looked up and stared at the Earth. They would be going home soon, after they attended the ball the Queen wanted to throw. Relena insisted they stay to celebrate the Princess's coming of age. _Or something like that._

He'd have rather go home, where things were, as he liked them. The day had ended shitty, and his mood wasn't any better. He had never liked liars, and what Serena had just done, was the least of his most likable things. She had lied to all of them, even to her own people.

That made him even angrier. He couldn't believe someone could put their own mother through such pain, as she had done. And she had been here to witness it; she had stood next to her mother, and knew what she had been going through. Heero felt his heart twist in his chest. He didn't have to stay. He could take the shuttle back alone, without anyone ever knowing he had left.

Dropping his gaze to the silver blades of grass, he felt rotten. The day had indeed ended horribly. Quatre, had been a good person, and had been very dedicated to his job. It was heart wrenching to know he had died for a lost cause. He had died protecting his Princess, who didn't deserve to live the life given to her. She had lied to him, and to his Queen without any remorse.

The scene he had walked in on had been pitiful, sickening really. _How could Serenity forgive her daughter so easily?_

It disgusted him.

Pulling himself from the tree, he went to his feet. He had had enough of his stay on the Moon. The Moon was a fraud. Its enchanting look disguised the lies and deception it held. Right then as he gazed around he realized the Moon wasn't that much different from the Earth after all.

Both Kingdoms were filled with bad people.

"You shouldn't judge us, before we give you our side of the story."

He hadn't realized he had company until the voice had spoken to him. Glancing over his shoulder, he found himself looking at the last person he expected to see.

"What do you want?"

~~~~

Serenity, never felt more alone than she did now. She had gone to Earth as a maid, and had felt more at home than she did now. But then again her plan had sounded better then, then it did now.

She bent her head as she stared at the bed in front of her. She didn't have a place in the world. She wasn't a maid, or a Princess. She was a worthless cause.

__

A has been.

Closing her eyes, she fought off the tears that threatened to fall. "You made me seem like I was a better person than I was. And you cared for me, and loved me, even though I had betrayed you." Her bottom lip trembled. "I'll never get the chance to say goodbye, or show you how much I loved you. You were my friend."

She inhaled sharply, as her chest tightened around her heart. "Even though I didn't deserve it, thank you for caring. Thank you for protecting me." Her hands trembled at where they held the white sheet. "I hope I can see you again Quatre, so that I can tell you, how much you meant to me. And how much I've always wanted to tell you, that I cared for you more than as my personal guard. You will always be my best friend. Even when I die, you will still hold a part of my heart."

Serenity leaned down, and kissed the pale forehead of the boy who lay motionless on the bed. As she drew the sheet over his head, she whispered brokenly, "Goodbye my friend."

"Serenity?"

Turning from the bed, she regarded her advisor. "Yes Luna, I'm finished." Leaving the hospital unit, she felt a part of her heart stay behind. Another life lost, and another life soon forgotten. It was sad when one died, because the thought of them soon died, and was forgotten. And all you had left was a memory of them. A small potion of what you remembered of them.

"I'm alright Luna. I'll see him again, maybe not now, but someday." Forcing a smile, she tried to sound cheerful for her feline friend.

Luna sighed, "I know its hard Serenity. But you must remember, Quatre died saving you. You must not let his death go in vein by not bouncing back. He saved your life, because of what you were to him."

She smiled, and scratched the cat behind her ears. "Its good to be back Luna." The black cat purred in reply.

Standing, Serenity walked along the halls of her home, with her advisor following at her heels. "Where's Artimis?" Luna meowed in annoyance, "I don't know. He disappeared earlier, without so much as a word to me." She shook her head, her garnet eyes narrowed. "He just doesn't think about anyone but himself."

Serenity chuckled, "don't judge him too quickly Luna. I'm sure he's not just thinking of himself." The cat snorted, "the day that happens, I'll bite my own tail."

"Oh Luna…"

~~~~

"All I'm asking you to do is not to judge us, before you give us a chance to tell you, our side of the story." The white cat was perched on the tree he had been sitting on a moment ago. Heero had had the chance to meet him earlier, when he had met the Queen.

__

Artimis.

Heero remembered the name vaguely. He was one of the Queen's advisors. _Odd as it was…_

Luna was the other one, the black cat who also could talk. He was grateful there was only two. If there were more, he might as well jump off a bridge. He didn't think he could handle too many talking animals all at once.

"I'm not judging anyone." He crossed his arms over his chest, before he faced the cat. _You have got to be kidding me. _He was not having a conversation with a cat!

"Yes you were. You think Lunarians are horrible people, but you haven't given us a chance to show you, we're not." Artimis absently scratched at his ear with his back leg. It was hard to resist his feline habits. "And don't argue and say you weren't. I saw you, and I know what you were thinking."

Heero snorted, "What, you can read my mind too?" He wasn't in the mood for these kinds of games. If the cat thought he wanted to play cat and mouse, he was sorely mistaken. Heero had had his fill of games. 

The white cat shook his head, "I don't have to read your mind. I know, if I were you, I would probably be thinking the same thing. Which is why I came as soon as I could."

"Not soon enough. I'm leaving." Turning his back on the cat, he started to walk away, heading for the shuttle port. "No your not." Artimis jumped from the tree, and moved to follow the human boy. "You might think you are, but you wont."

Pleased to see the young guard pause, he continued. "Princess Serenity, may have done a bad thing, by impersonating a maid, and lying to you, and your Princess." He held up a paw, to stop the boy from interrupting. "But the good outweighs the bad."

"Good, what good!" Heero whirled on the cat, outraged to think there was good that might come out of what happened. Nothing good came from the death of a soldier. Nothing good came from liars, or people who deceived those close to them. Serena was the worst kind of person. She hurt those who cared for her.

Artimis scowled, "Don't interrupt me! You're so quick to judge, you don't think of those who are hurting. What Serenity did, was wrong, but she did it with good intentions." He narrowed his blue eyes on the boy, daring him to say anything. His claws lengthened, and he bit back the growl that formed in his throat. _Sometimes adolescents could be so selfish, and too prideful_, for his taste.

"All her life, she grew up knowing that one day she would take her mother's place. And if you know her, like I do, or like how her friends do, then you would know, she wasn't Queen material." He sighed, fearing that all this talk might be a waste of both their time. Sometimes it was hard to break someone from what they believed to be true. And Artimis knew Heero believed the worst in the young Serenity. 

Pacing in the grass, the white cat continued. "She didn't know how to be a Princess, let alone a Queen. But she wanted to rule like her mother did. She wanted the people's faith, and she wanted the people to love her like they did her mother.

"But she realized that she needed to prove to them, she could be a strong leader."

Heero frowned, his eyes following the cat's moves closely. _Princess material?_ Why did that sound familiar? _Princess material?_

****

You appear to be a girl, but you sure don't look like lady material.

He thought of the Serena he met on Earth with her messy bun, and filthy maid dresses she wore. She had given up her position as a Princess to wash his clothes. To clean his room. She had been whipped and beaten, and she hadn't run home afterwards. He knew a lot of women who would have, though. Most would have given up. 

But she had lied. _Didn't that mean anything_? So what, if it had been for a good cause? Lying was still wrong. "What good does it make? She still hurt the ones closest to her."

Artimis lifted his head, and tilted it slightly to the right, to regard the young man in front of him. His blue eyes took in the boy's anger, and hurt. Realization dawned on him. "Oh yes, I see what you mean. But you still aren't looking at it, from all angles. How strong would it make a person, to hide themselves to those closest to them? I would say Serenity had been testing her limits, when she had held up her act, when your Princess dragged her back here. I'm sure Serenity wasn't ready, but felt like she had no choice.

"What kind of strengths does it take, for a young girl, to take on a battle against her emotions?"

Shaking his head sadly, he stated bluntly, "I can't change your mind, boy. I can't force you to see what I see, in a dear friend of mine. I can forgive her, because I know she has to be strong for the duty that will be put on her shoulders. She's going to have to be tough to hold all the responsibilities her mother holds." He nodded, when he saw something flash in the boy's dark eyes. "Yes you've seen it too. You've seen the Queen in her worst. She has been protecting her home and the rest of the universe for many years from the Dark Kingdom. And soon it will be young Serenity's turn. And she will bare the burden alone now."

Taken aback, by the news, Heero asked confused, "alone? But isn't she engaged?" Artimis shook his head gravely, "oh no. The law has been broken. Serenity must obey the law, whether the person she broke the law with, wants her or not. She's not suitable for marriage, for she's bound to another."

"But that's ridicules!"

The white cat snorted, "I beg your pardon! I find nothing ridicules about soul mates. It is a very serious matter, whether you like it or not." The boy frowned, "Soul what?"

Sighing, he thought over his words carefully, before he spoke them aloud, "Soul mates. The bond was made the instant she decided to go to Earth. Serenity has changed her future. She would have married the Earth Prince, and together they would fight the battle to protect those they love. But that would have happened if she hadn't decided to leave the Moon." He realized he was losing his audience, and decided to elaborate more on the subject.

"Here, I will make it simpler for you to comprehend. It's the very reason why Quatre protected Serenity even though she may have lied to him. Serenity is destined to die protecting everyone she loves. Just as her mother will, before her."

"Destined? You mean this is all planned?" He waved his hands to his surroundings. His voice was filled with great disbelief.

"Oh yes. Many centuries ago, in fact. Serenity has been given a set destiny, but somehow she found a loophole. She was to wed the Earth Prince, Endymion, in the next year. They were to be announced at the ball. But Serenity went to Earth; at the time Endymion came here to see her.

"See if she would have stayed, she would have been bound to Endymion. But she left, and bound her soul to another. Do you understand?" He might as well have been talking another language.

Heero rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache forming. None of it was making any sense, and the harder he tried to understand, the more difficult it became to understand. He didn't believe in anything the cat was saying. But then again he never believed in talking cats either, and look where that got him. He was having a conversation with one. 

Maybe it would be better if he just believed the cat, and figured it out that way. But there were just so many holes in the story he had just heard.

"I'll leave you be, for now. If you wish to go to Earth still, a shuttle is waiting. If not, the ball is tomorrow night." With that said, the white cat left the clearing, and Heero alone to his scattered thoughts.

It was almost too much for him to handle. Feeling drained from the long day, he started back to the castle. He could always leave tomorrow. 

Right now he just needed rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love you guys to much. I got soooooooooooo many reviews, I didn't know what to do with myself. Eleven reviews within 24 hours of putting up the last chapter. I have never been so happy in my life!!!! Thank you so much.

I know this chapter is redundant, and quite pathetic, but it helps lead to the next chapter. Which I know all of you will like, so much more than this chapter. :D Well I hope this story is turning out to your liking, and not getting dull. Again ty for all the reviews.

Review reply/thanks:

CJ-Chan: glad you found this story again, and I'm glad you like it. Ty for the review

Nerf-or-Nothing: thank you for the review!

Hikari: Gum for breakfast? Sounds nutritious. Hehehe… You can say that. I know it is sad about Quatre, but lets put it this way. Either he died now or he died later… 

Sere Star: hiya!!! Hehehe I'm glad its getting good. It must there are so many reviews… I hope this was quick enough for you.

Shi: I couldn't do that. I'm really sorry, but I think it was more honorable for him to die this way…

Dark Universe: thank you for the review… a 5 hour nap… I love those. Come home from school, fall asleep and don't wake up until morning… I've done that a few times… worries the parents tho…

Rynn: sorry, but I gotta put some suspense in the story. Hehe…

Unagigreenleaf657: ty for the review.

Fir3 FairY: I hope this story doesn't become a big disappointment to any of you. I'm almost afraid to put up the ending…

Silly Smiles: yes I did… I love cliffys, and get on a lot of peoples nerves and forces them to review… more than usual… I hope this was soon enough…

Anonymous: hehe I hope this was soon enough. Ty for a review.

Melodi Moon: Well I hate to say this, but the Silver Millennium didn't exactly end on a good note. But I have been considering writing a fluff. Maybe I can talk myself into it after this chapter is put up…

Amy@ngel: ty for the review, and I'm glad you like it…

Kagie-chan: ty for the review!

SEALZ: sorry to leave it off like that, but it adds a little suspense…

Elemental Angel Number 4: I don't plan on a quitting. Its almost over how could I?

John Steppenwolf: I'm sorry this chapter didn't meet to your standards… and I hate to think I annoyed you with this chapter… LOL… I wasn't much of a fan of the older Serenity myself… But I had to reunite the two sooner or later… I hope in the epilogue I make you like my version of Queen Serenity. But I wont bet any money on it… I'm never good at persuasion… in fact I failed at debate… I ended of joining the other team… oh well… I heard about the planet… Gah… where did it come from… hmm if I do write a fluff, maybe I'll se about putting Sedna in it…

Heero's Bunny: people like me? Well I don't know about that… out of six stories (under this name) I've only finished two. I stopped working on two, and am currently working on two… not very responsible, nor reliable…

Twiggirl06: I plan to!!! It's almost finished. Yay! Ty for the review.

Moongirl: I know I'm mean, but its for the better, really… it would have been torture to let the poor guy live…

Fellow: I hope this was soon enough… ty for the review…

Usagi Asia Maxwell: ack you reviewed for my story. Hehehe I love your work. Tyvm for the review…

AnimeGirl: hehehe all part of the plan heheh…

Tenshi-Chikyuu: I am so happy you like it. YAY!!! It makes me feel so good to know so many like it… ty for the review.

Bright-Anarchy: you got it!!!! Yay I think you're the only one who knows… which is kind of scary… I'm almost afraid to end my story… I might lose all my reviewers…

Pulplu: I know, and I'm sorry I did… so far I have ran into one, but if I see a Quatre fan I know where I can hide… I've already dug the hole to bury myself in…

Again ty to all who reviewed!!!! There were so many!!!!

LP


	11. Chapter eleven

Dedicated to you people who like to see a bit of horrific gore along with a bunch of action. Hehehe

Warning: Contains explicate violence, and gore. Read if you dare. Hehehe. 

Earth Bound

The Belle of the Ball

Chapter Eleven

__

So today was the day? Or at least tonight was. How quickly everyone was ready to forget a tragedy that had just happened. _Only yesterday._

Serenity shivered, as she stood half naked in her room. Things were going as planned. The ball would continue, life would go miraculously on. But she knew she would never be the same. She had been telling the truth before. She had failed in what she had gone out to accomplish. But now she realized, that strength and bravery couldn't be learned.

Try as she might, she couldn't be brave like Quatre had been.

Turning this way and that, she studied herself in the mirror. Now that her secret was out, she had let her hair grow to its original length. She had been cleaned, and her wounds had been treated. There were no traces of her adventure. It was like she had never gone to Earth.

She was Princess Serenity, getting ready for her Coming of Age Ball.

Puckering her lips into a pout, she thought about what dress she should wear. _How she should do her hair? Should she live on, like Luna told her to? Should she, forget what she had done, and look to the future?_

__

But what good did that do? People who didn't dwell on their pasts, never learned from their mistakes. Quatre deserved better.

He had been a good person, and he had been faithful. And he had loved his Queen.

The thought brought tears to her eyes. _How could her mother not cry for the soldiers? Why didn't she show grief to the lives lost? _ Serenity knew her mother would grieve if she died. And Serenity knew that she herself would grieve, if a soldier died.

Why was that difference between them? _Was it because her father had died in battle? Had her mother cried then, for all the soldiers who had died, and would die?_

A life was precious. Quatre's life was precious. And his memory should be kept, not forgotten.

A knock at her door, made her look away from her fragile reflection in the mirror. "Come in." In a few hours, she would dance, and she would enjoy an evening with suitors. She would greet the Queens and Kings from far off Galaxies. She would dance with their sons, and talk with their daughters. She would eat with her Guardians, dine with her Mother. And then, at the right time, when the music stopped, and everyone stood to watch, her mother would hand her…

"Serenity."

Blinking, she stared at the maid who entered her room. How different, she already felt. How strange it was to not be the one to enter a room, and clean it. Yesterday she had been a maid, but today, she was a Princess.

Molly would always be a maid though.

"I'm sorry." Serenity looked away from her friend, feeling horrible inside. Sometimes life was unfair to those who deserved it more.

Molly smiled through unshed tears. "I'm glad you're back Princess." She reached up to wipe her tears. Trying to laugh off her sadness, she suggested, "Why don't we get you ready."

She walked to the dresser, which was next to the full mirror, and rifled through the gowns.

Serenity looked at her friend. She noted the girl's jerky hands, her pale face, and silence. "Molly?"

The girl looked at her, startled by her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you." Smiling, she moved to the other girl, and pulled the red head into her arms. "I've missed you too Molly." Her friend chuckled, as she wrapped her arms around her. "You don't know how much. We've all been so worried."

Pulling back, Serenity studied her friend closely. Molly wanted to say something, but she was holding it back. The young girl flushed, before she whispered, "did you meet many of the Earth's people?"

She giggled, as she slipped away from her friend. "I did." The smile on her face was radiant. Giggling again, she waited till Molly stomped her foot impatiently, and placed her hands on her hips. She spoke just as impatient as she looked, "Well…"

Serenity laughed out loud. "Oh Molly!" Whirling on her bare feet, she threw out her arms. "Earth was wonderful. Just as I always believed it would be. And its people aren't as bad as most like to think." She sighed, coming to a stop in front of her full mirror. Regarding her reflection, she pondered over all those she had gotten to meet during her stay.

"There were a few bad seeds, mind you. But many of them were so nice. And sweet. You've met Trowa, and Duo. They were real nice to me, they made me feel like I was home." Molly nodded, coming up behind her. She was dressed in her maid clothes. Not as dirty as the ones Serenity had worn on Earth, but they weren't splendid.

"They don't treat their people nice though. I saw a lot of bad things, but I think the good of the people outweighed it all."

Her friend nodded, "That's good." She clutched the gown in her arms close to her body. Serenity eyed the fine silk, wondering which one, Molly wanted her to wear tonight. As if catching her searching gaze, she held out the fine fabric. "This one, Serenity. This one will be perfect."

White had never been her best color. Though it did look good on her, Serenity never thought it suited her bright mood. "Maybe I can get away with wearing that black one."

"Black one?" Molly frowned, before she realized what dress she was talking about. "Oh Sere!" She tossed the dress at her Princess, before throwing her arms up exasperatedly.

Serenity laughed, catching the dress, and brought it to the bed with her. The dress would be perfect for tonight. The reason why she hated white was all the stains it could show. Hopefully, she could go without spilling anything on it.

Now that would be a first.

~~~~

Periodically, he reminded himself, that he could leave whenever he wanted to. As much as he hated to admit it, the white cat had given him his permission.

And yet, Heero had yet to leave. In fact he had barely given himself the chance to walk remotely in the direction of the shuttle port all day. 

The day had gone by slowly, he realized. As if time was mocking him, he noticed how late it was, and yet how late it wasn't.

He wanted it both ways. _How hypocritical he was being!_ He wanted time to be now, and yet he wanted it to be later, so that the day would just end. He wanted it to be tomorrow so he could leave. But he could leave when he wanted. 

And to his great dismay, he found he didn't want to leave. All day, he could have left, and he hadn't. He made up pitiful excuses. _Protecting his Princess._ It could be used as a reasonable excuse to stay behind. But no one who knew him would believe him. Miliardo was very capable of protecting his sister. And Trowa was here. Plus, Heero never liked being the Princess's personal guard. _There was little action. As hard as it was to believe._ He preferred to watch the castle, to this kind of duty.

So here he found himself, at Relena's right hand side, tagging her every move. Miliardo was with them, but no Trowa. In fact Heero hadn't seen Trowa since yesterday. When they had met the Princess's personal guards.

Some guards they turned out to be. They were a pitiful lot, he thought. Their uniforms were little to no protection, and they were all women. No wonder the Princess was able to run away.

He grunted beneath his breath, hardly catching his companion's attention. They had dressed, for the evening event, much to his disappointment. He would rather not attend, but if he was going to stick to his excuse, he had no choice in the matter. Relena was going, which meant, he was going.

Taking in the halls, they walked down, and which would inevitably lead them to party, were nothing fancy. That is if you didn't notice the crystalline walls, and floor, covered by a see through rug. It was gorgeously crafted, with angles like a crystal. But then everything in the Castle was made like that. _With such care._ There were no stones, no bricks. No wood. Not even his bed appeared to be made from something that might have once been living.

His eyes moved ahead, to the double doors, which he had seen closed on many occasions. But now they were open. And beyond them, the vast room was buzzing with activity.

They entered the ballroom as a set of three. But in the crowd, they were torn apart. There were so many people, Heero found himself unable to think in peace.

Turning this way and that, he found men and women. Dressed for the evening, in gowns and suits. They all wore masks, which made him feel sort of out of place. But he quickly chided himself for feeling such a thing. He was not here to enjoy the party.

From where he stood, he found the Queen. And next to her, stood Princess Relena. Dressed for the part, she looked like she was meant to lead her people. She wore a lovely white gown that accented her small frame, by flaring at her hips. Her shoulders were bare, minus the gold necklace at her throat. Unlike all the times he had seen her, she wore her hair up on her head in a tidy bun, with a crown fitting perfectly on her head. Relena's beauty which many found quite breath taking back on Earth, was nothing compared to the vibrant woman she stood next to.

She held a captivating beauty, just like the Earth. Heero found himself comparing the two leaders like he had done to the two kingdoms when he had first arrived on the Moon. Relena was young, young and naïve compared to the woman next to her. 

Queen Serenity, was an enthralling beauty. She was very composed, and looked lovelier than when he had first met her. The Queen glowed tonight. For once, she looked truly happy to be there.

She wore a similar gown he had seen her wearing before. The white silk touched every curve of her lengthy body, and not a stitch of the fabric covered her delicate shoulders. Her hair, he found was done in a traditional style. Her crown fit perfectly between the neat twin buns on her head.

The more he stared at the two women, the more he observed on how truly alike they were. Both were strong leaders, with views of a peace they wanted to bring to their home. They had their own beliefs, but they were both striving for the same goal. Total Pacifism.

He wondered, as he turned from them to eye the surrounding crowd, why it felt wrong. _How could two people filled with hope, and beliefs of a great peace exist in the same time? _ Did that make them have a better chance at reaching their goals, or a less of a chance?

__

Unknown to him, his question would never be answered.

Torn from his thoughts, by the sudden applause near the doors, he turned to see who had joined their little gathering. Well maybe _little_ wasn't the right word.

The belle of the ball had arrived, or so everyone in the room seemed to think so. Glancing at the faces of those around him, he put two and two together. The Princess had arrived.

It appeared that everyone here loved their rulers. Not one face, did he find hate, or disrespect for the person who weaved her way to the front of the room.

He moved back, blending into the background as she passed. _He knew her!_

It was a startling revelation. He hadn't seen her before in this new lighting, but he recognized her. She was missing the muddy stains, and green streaks on her dress. But it was her. It was the very girl from his dreams.

__

How had he not noticed before?

Moving through the throng of people, he followed her, as she made her way to the Queen. He had thought she looked wonderful wearing a maids dress. But that was nothing compared to what she looked like now.

Unlike her mother, she was dressed innocently, in a fine silk gown that fit her slim waist. And its skirt flared at her narrow hips, before falling in layers to her feet. The bodice shone with gold, and the sleeves on her arms reminded him of seashells. There was nothing voluptuous, about her dress, like the one the Queen wore. It seemed to reflect her nativity, and her innocence.

Her hair was up in a style he knew was the royalty's tradition. He had seen the style in the many photos on the walls. The twin buns were perfect, and he knew that someone else must have done her hair for her. The thought brought a knowing smile to his face.

When the girl reached her mother's side, she slowly turned to face the people. Gracefully, she curtsied to them; the smile that reflected to those who could see was filled with life. She wasn't anything like he had seen her before.

Why was he still here?

The thought had crossed his mind many times. And still now he wondered why. If it was for her, then now proved to him, he hardly had a chance.

He watched with a sense of regret, as Miliardo took her hand and asked for the first dance. And just like that the ball continued. The moment ended, and Heero found himself being tossed around in the crowd. The couples around him danced to the music playing from the band in the corner.

There was hardly any room for him in the ballroom. Relena didn't need his protecting. Not here. Serenity didn't even need him anymore.

Dejectedly, he wandered outside, and leaned against the railing. Up in the sky, he looked for something that could link him to reality. But what he saw, only made him feel worst. The green and blue globe did nothing to ease his strained heart, and confused mind.

He knew then that he should have left when he had the chance. The feeling, he had been feeling all day, was homesickness. He missed the Earth, and everything that was tangible there. 

__

This, this was a dream.

The Moon was a fantasy from deep in his subconscious. Nothing was real about it. This kingdom, it wasn't filled with life, but with artificial life.

It was almost too perfect. That's why he had felt so uncomfortable here. Why he had felt on edge. Living on the Moon, would have been like living in a dream. It was made of everything you wanted.

He felt a breeze graze his cheek, as if it wanted to sooth him. Smiling faintly, he dropped down to his knees, and rested his arms on the railing. The night would end, as quickly as the day had begun. _Not soon enough._

__

Another hypocritical statement.

He felt a chill brush against his skin. The frown that formed on his face was deep, and filled with concern. Climbing back to his feet, he looked out to the horizon. Something deep inside him twisted painfully.

Dreading his actions, even before he did them, he looked up. _What was that?_

A black shadow seemed to be seeping from the Earth that stood in the sky overhead. But it wasn't just a shadow. The horrible creature was a nightmare that seemed to be coming to destroy the dream he was in. The shadow had long arms, with claw like fingers. Its warped head, that molded into its massive body held a pair of hideous red eyes. The cloud of smoke it seemed to ride on stretched at least over a mile wide.

"The Kingdom is under attack! Everyone run, the Dark Kingdom is attacking!" The shout had come from inside.

He wrenched his eyes away from the horrible monster to look inside the ballroom. The alarm had been sounded, and the people inside were screaming, and running for their lives. The two cats were tearing down the middle of the frantic crowd, needing to reach their Queen.

He still didn't act, which was so unlike him. It wasn't until the ground beneath him shook from a quake, did he turn around. The shadow was gone, or more like it had blanketed the Moon with its darkness. There wasn't any light, even the space overhead looked dull to his eyes.

What was happening?

"The teleportation room, quick! Artimis find my daughter! We must find my daughter!" The Queen was trying to break free, trying to search the crowd for someone.

Racing into the ballroom, Heero scoped out the area. "Heero we need to get to Earth!" He found Relena, held protectively in her brother's arms. He shook his head, "Take her to safety, I need to find the Princess." Outraged the young Prince shouted, "She's right here, or have you forgotten your duty?" Miliardo was holding his younger sister as if he didn't know what to do with her.

Heero looked back at them, "Take her to the shuttle, to safety. I'll follow you." Relena objected, "But Heero…"

Before she could finish, he vanished into the running crowd. Overhead, a column broke from another quake. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, he grabbed two young girls who had been next to him, and pushed them all out of the way. The solid crystal slammed into the ground where they had once been. The castle shook under another blow to its defenses.

"Heero!"

Jumping to his feet, he climbed from the rubble that had once been a wall. Outside, he found an army. It was a slaughter. The guards didn't have a chance against the enemy that attacked them.

Bodies littered the once silver walkway. And blood covered the pink leaves, and silver grass. Instinctively, he reached for his sword. The need to fight was strong; to protect those in need was almost over powering.

"Don't just stand there you fool!"

A boy his age came to his side. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, like many of the gentlemen that had gone to the ball, had been wearing. But unlike them, he had shed his coat, and was wielding a sharp blade in one of his hands.

Heero nodded, and slowly he withdrew his own weapon. Two more joined the pair that stood amongst the ruins of a once beautiful Kingdom. Acknowledging his two friends, Heero turned to see what they were going to have to face.

Next to him Duo shifted his sword from one hand to the next. "Well this is it." Trowa nodded, as he to eyed their enemy.

For once, Heero felt grateful to have these men to be the ones to accompany him in battle. They were his friends, he realized, and together they would fight.

~~~~

Serenity was disgusted with herself. Through the panic she had been pushed from the ballroom, and down one of the many halls of her home. But instead of going outside like everyone else, she had run to her room. _And for what?_

A silly locket!

Running, she nearly tripped in her heels. She crashed into the wall next to her, and bit her tongue. Panting, she looked behind her only to find the horrible monster still following her.

She felt tears fill her eyes, as she grabbed her skirt, with both hands, and started running again. _How stupid of her!_ She had brought those evil things right to her friend. And now Molly was dead. Because she had been stupid enough to get something as meaningless as her star locket.

Tears blinded her as she ran. She had to find her mother. She had to know if she was all right. Turning the corner, she followed the long hall leading to the ballroom. Her mother might still be there.

Bursting through the broken doors, her heels slid across the floor. What was left of her home was pitiful. There wouldn't be a way to restore her home.

There were just too many pieces of it.

She whirled around, feeling the negative energy creeping up on her. The creature was like the one that had attacked her and Quatre yesterday. Evil, and just as hideous.

Taking a step back, she searched for a weapon. Any kind of a weapon. She hadn't learned how to fight. Never had she thought about learning how to handle a sword, or defend herself.

How naïve she was!

~~~~

Venus cursed beneath her breath. They were surrounded, and on top of that they were outnumbered. _By hundreds! _She looked to Mercury, and hoped the poor girl was all right.

They weren't fairing to well with such odds. "Mercury?" _Please be okay._

Mercury lifted her head from where she laid in a pile of charred trees. "I'll be okay." She reached up, and fingered her blue stud earring. Instantly her visor appeared, forming a see through glass over her eyes. "Venus this isn't good. Our defense is dwindling. And our offense is just as worst."

Venus had already known that. She didn't need statistics to tell her, how bad they were being beat.

"Blasted!" Jupiter was thrown through the air like a rag doll. Her body tore through the one tree left standing in the area they had been driven to. _What where the chances? _ The taller soldier staggered to her feet, and wiped at the trail of blood seeping from her left eye. "Jupiter?"

The auburn haired Princess didn't give her a glance. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Lightning flew from the antenna that had appeared on the small golden tiara, she wore.

Running a hand over her face, the blonde haired soldier turned her attentions to the man leading the swarm of creatures. He was handsome enough, but the smile he gave her sent chills deep in her bones. Spitting out blood, she readied her attack.

The Guardians of this Galaxy wouldn't give up without a fight.

~~~~

Serenity cried out. She crumpled to the ground, her legs to weak to hold her up. Gasping, she looked at the ruined ballroom, for means of escape. "Try as you might Princess, but there is not way out." _What a horrible man. _He had introduced himself as Jadeite, one of Queen Beryl's generals. A general from the Dark Kingdom, no less. 

Using the wall behind her, to help her stand, she bit the inside of her cheeks. Her body ached. She had endured a beating from one man, one man! She had no way of protecting herself. The cries that echoed outside were the dieing screams of her guards. Of her people. This Kingdom was nothing but a phantom.

"How pitiful. Say good-"

The blonde haired man screamed in rage. He staggered on his feet, his face twisted in pain. "Princess, this way!"

She looked over to find a boy her age. She didn't recognize him, since he didn't wear the moon insignia. But he hadn't come from Earth either. In fact, he wore an unusual marking on his bare forehead.

Nodding, she pushed herself from the crumbling wall. She ran to him, and once she reached him, he took her hand in his and pulled her outside. It was a battle zone. Bodies littered the walkways. Blood spilled across her gardens. Life ceased to exist here.

"Where's my mother?" She looked at the man who had saved her from death. He had once been dressed for her Coming of Age party. But the white shirt he wore was in tatters, and covered in blood. His black pants, were uneven, one of the pant legs had been torn off.

She looked back at his face, trying to see if she knew him. But there was no recognition. His black hair was long, and loose, falling around his face, and was soaked with sweat. His black eyes were as empty as space. But his mouth, which was grim, held an inch of sympathy towards her.

Taking in the marking he wore, she placed it as the one the people from Saturn wore. The black insignia told of death and rebirth, just as it's Princess represented.

"I haven't seen her. But you must seek safety. Its too dangerous for you to be wandering around." He looked behind him, his eyes straying to a heated battle. "I'd take you, but I'm needed here. Can you find your way?"

Serenity looked at the war raging around her. Nothing looked familiar. Nothing. Her home was gone. Her friends were dead. Her people were dieing, and she couldn't find her mother. "Yes."

He nodded curtly, before turning, and running to help fight a battle. The boy he helped, she realized was Duo. So the Earth's people were helping too.

Her eyes roamed further, and she spotted Trowa fighting a battle with two demons. _But they were fighting for a lost cause!_ They were all going to die, for a dead Kingdom.

But what choice did they have. There was no escape. The shadow of the Dark Kingdom covered the entire Moon. It blanketed space. And surely it had already defeated Earth.

It had only been a matter of time.

"Well if it isn't the little Moon Princess. How wonderful."

Serenity turned to the woman who had called her by her title. She didn't know her, but she felt like she should. The woman held empty amber eyes, and had blood red hair. Her soul was filled with darkness, and the shadow that stood behind her, only proved Serenity's accusations.

This must be Queen Beryl.

"You've destroy my home, and you killed my people." The woman chuckled, "yes I did. And now, it's your turn."

~~~~

It was all over. The battle was lost, and the War was about to end. They lost it all. The kingdom was in shambles, its people obliterated. Darkness reined, and they could do nothing about it.

She watched in horror, as Mercury was ripped in half, her body falling lifeless to the ground. They had been fighting endlessly. Taking on everything that came at them. Already one General lay withering in pain somewhere, along with many of his followers. But more replaced them. And slowly their powers weakened, while their enemy grew stronger, and bigger.

Venus struggled to stand on her feet. But she couldn't work her left leg. The useless limb might as well not have been attached to her body. Her uniform laid in tatters, and her gloves where burned into her skin from the countless attacks she had thrown at her opponent.

She was faring better than partner. "Mercury?" _The poor girl._ Her blue haired partner made no move to get up. In fact, her eyes, her blue eyes stared up at the stars, with unshed tears.

Looking up, she spotted Mars. The Fiery Princess was doing better than all of them. She was suffering from a fractured knee, and a sprained wrist, but she still fought strong. Most of her body had sustained multiple cuts, and burns. She had also lost the sight in one of her eyes.

"Jupiter?" She hadn't seen the green eyed soldier for a while now. Not since General Kunzite had appeared. He was the toughest they had ever had to go against. Both him and Jupiter were missing from action.

Please be okay.

They were strong when they were together, not apart. Venus feared the worst.

She drew in a sharp breath, just as something sharp ripped though her back, and through her chest. Her blue eyes widened, as her body convulsed.

"Venus!!!"

Mars dropped to the ground; a harsh blow to her head sent her down. Even from where she was, she could see the blood pooling beneath her fallen comrade.

She shivered. She shivered because she couldn't feel anything. Not even the cold that seeped into her heart and froze it. Her body crumpled as soon as what ever it was that had been embedded into her body was pulled out.

She landed in a heap next to a pair of feet, which were attached to a the a man who towered over her. He held another body in his arms, one that brought tears to her eyes. Venus struggled to speak, but nothing came.

Kunzite tossed the body of Jupiter. There was nothing left of her.

"Good night Sailor Brats." He smirked down at her, and it was the last thing Venus saw before the world faded away.

~~~~

Heero ripped his sword from one demon's back, and kicked it to the ground. His arms ached, and his legs burned from the over exertion he was putting them through. His heart wasn't beating, but flying instead.

Sometime during the heat of battle, he had lost sight of Duo and Trowa. The new boy was also gone. He had seen him last, running back into the castle.

Taking a second, Heero reached up to swipe his hand across his forehead. He was slick with sweat, and his skin was on fire. The temptation to shed his clothes was strong, but he refrained himself from doing so.

He turned, his eyes sweeping over what was left of the Kingdom. There was nothing left. Nothing but something from a nightmare. He reached out, and hauled himself up from the hole he had fallen into during one of his many fights, and he was just now able to climb out of. Behind him he left a high body count of creatures. It was nothing compared to what the enemy had on them, though.

His eyes took in all that was around him. But he found the place desolate. Somewhere out there his friend may lay dead, or dieing.

Somewhere out there was Serenity.

He heard her scream before he saw her. He was surprised, of all the people left, that she was still walking. In fact she was still running.

Her dress was hardly that anymore, but was still in one piece. Her hair miraculously hadn't fallen from its hairstyle, even after the beating she must have been through. Princess Serenity looked like she had seen better days.

She was running in his direction. And it wasn't long before he realized what it was she was running from. Behind her, a woman with red hair and glowing eyes was laughing at the girl's pitiful attempts to flee.

"Heero!"

Hope seemed to fill her eyes when she saw him. But that didn't stop her from running. He looked back at the evil woman once, before he took off, to catch up to the fleeing blonde Princess.

She had lost her high heels he noticed as he joined her on her running spree. "Heero-" she was panting, her lungs unable to gather enough air to sustain a single breath, "we need-" 

"To get out-"

He nodded. _But where could they go? _ She was slowing down; her feet couldn't keep up with her running any longer. "I-"

"Can't run anymore."

She fell to her knees, and bent at the waist. Her hands formed fists around loose rocks. Her chest heaved as she struggled to drink in air. He dropped down next to her, his eyes not seeing her, but the creatures behind them. He was swordless, and she was breathless. They hardly made good pair for battle.

But running was beginning to look like a useless cause to him. They could run forever, but they wouldn't get anywhere. _There was nowhere to go._

She looked up at him, her face strained, her eyes almost dead of life. She had been battling as long as he had, and without means of a weapon. He reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulled her to her feet. "Come on."

Feebly she nodded, and they started running, hoping to outrun their pursuers. From behind a sudden attack sent the spiraling through the air. Serenity screamed, her body thrown far from his.

He hit the ground rolling to his feet. Stumbling, he struggled to clear his vision. He could barely make out his surroundings. Everything was painted red. "Heero!"

He found her. She was climbing to her feet. Her smile was weak, but true. But something caused it to falter. Frowning, he picked up his pace, feeling the urge to reach her.

She looked up at him, her eyes vibrant, and fearful. Then suddenly the ground beneath her crumbled, and she dropped.

Throwing himself forward, his arm swooped through the air. He felt his hand close around something tightly. For a second, she hung suspended there at the edge of an abyss. And then something snapped, and her body dropped, falling into the chasm created by one of the quakes.

His mouth went dry. He didn't have a chance to grab for her again. She screamed, her body plummeting into eternal darkness.

But he had had her.

He looked at his hand, and found her locket. He had only grabbed the locket she had been wearing around her neck.

Falling back on his knees, he felt hollow, and cold inside. He hadn't been able to save her. He hadn't been able to protect the one he cared about most.

He didn't have to look up. He didn't have to see what was coming. The final blow was swift, and precise. He barely even felt his life end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Don't hurt me!!!!! Long Chapter and a quick ending, hehehe please forgive me… but I had to end it sooner or later. And why delay the inevitable, eh? Maybe if you beg enough I'll write a sequel. A little fluff to make you Heero/Usagi lovers happy. Hehehe… this isn't the last chapter, I have to give Queen Serenity her moment. So stay tuned to the Epilogue of Earth Bound.

Reviews:

Silly Smiles: Well at least I can say he doesn't leave her. She sort of leaves him eh…

Rynn: glad you liked it. Ty for the review

WaterDaughter07: hehehe thank you so much for the review….

Fir3 FairY: hello again. Well I don't know if this is better…. But I'm sure it would have, if maybe if the true Silver Millennium ended happy. This was why, the horrific ending. Everyone is going to kill me…

Dark Universe: ty for liking my story. Sorry I took so long to update…

Tenshi-Chikuu: if I write a fluff, Heero will understand who she's bound to hehehe…

Neva: ty for the review

KitKat4495: ty for the review.

Twiggirl06: of course I'll write a new story, I've got plenty of new stories. Hehehe ty for the review

Tyne: sorry about that. Lets see… Um Serenity reached a cross roads in her life. If she stayed on the Moon, she would have continued her destiny with Endymion. But since she left and went to Earth, her future was altered. Instead of being soul mates with Endymion, she created a link to Heero, by going to the Moon. That was what Artimis was trying to tell Heero, amoung other things. If you still don't understand, email me….

Hikari: gym sock, ewwww…. Nasty stuff.. Hehehe ty for the review Kari. A love life of a friend eh… hmmm uncanny…

John Steppenwolf: I know. It wasn't that great, but I didn't know what else to do with it. I read it four times… I wasn't impressed with it. Mainly because I felt…ugg what's the word… I think plagiaristic is too strong of a word… it's the plot that happens in every drama. And I felt sick when I used it as well. In every drama there is that scene where the couple get in a fight, where it nearly devastates the relationship. You see it in most movies books, ect. And I used it. In the last chapter. Which made it worse to me… anyway… Mr. Biggleworth? Whose that… See that would have been nice, doing it that way. But the Silver Millennium doesn't end good. So I could wait… if the end wasn't supposed to be tear jerking, I would have. And as you can see they don't quite get together. … Of course I would thank you. You're becoming one of my favorite reviewers. I look forward to hear from you after each chapter. If I do write a story with her in it, I will dedicate the Character to you… ttyl

Shi: gah physics…my teacher tried to get me to take that. I fear I might have to in college. Yuck…. Ty for the review

Usagi Asia Maxwell: yay I've accomplished something! Hehe glad you liked it so much!

Lil Elf: hehe ty for the review

AnimeGirl: ty for the review!!!

Jupiter Angel: I might write a fluff sequel, but only if a lot of people ask for it. Hehe I hope you liked this chapter…

JoWashington: hehehe I'm so happy you like it. Ty so much for the review.

Moongirl: lmao!!!! You make it sound like a good thing hehehe…

Povlyn: well I did, and I did again in this chapter. Sorry bout that. Hehehe next chapter will come out soon.

Amy@ngel: glad you liked it. Ty for the review.

Pluplu: yes as you can see, VERY dark… gruesome really. I don't think I've written such a dark fic… well maybe Flip Side of life was dark… but this was horrid…

Well that's all folks. I hope you don't hate me, and still plan to review. I hope to hear from you really…

TTYL

LP


	12. Chapter twelve

The moment you all have been waiting for, the true end of Earth Bound…

Stay tuned for a sneak preview of my next story I plan to put up very soon…

Earth Bound

Just the Beginning

Chapter Twelve

__

It was all over. Everything, all of it had been destroyed. So many lives lost, in a battle that they were never meant to win. But even that knowledge, had kept them all fighting, they all had fought till their last breath.

Queen Serenity stared at the ruins of her kingdom. She could see all of it, from where she stood. She could see the soldiers, her royal guards. Their lives had ended painfully, horribly. And she couldn't do anything about it.

"This was meant to be. Their lives ended so that a better future could be brought." She closed her eyes. _It was wrong._ No one deserved to lose their life for a better cause. So many sacrifices for a utopia, they weren't even sure would happen.

They had been happy. They had loved the lives they had. Now they would have to start all over again, and the struggle to survive would be harder. "I should have done something. I could have stopped this, I could have saved them." But she hadn't. She had stood by and watched her kingdom fall.

She was the coward. The failure.

"They will be happy again, your highness." The Queen laughed at that comment. "Happy. Will they Pluto? Will they be as happy as they were, when they were alive? Before they met their terrible end?" She turned to the one woman she had considered a friend. Pluto had always made sense. Even when she had come to her, with the terrible news of the end of the Silver Millennium.

But now that it was over, Serenity couldn't see what good would come out of so much death. "They will live again your highness. That is enough good."

She shook her head, her soft eyes falling onto the black shadow that covered her home. She wasn't any better than Queen Beryl. She had had enough power to stop the Dark Kingdom, before any of this could happen. "I know they will live again Pluto. But they will live in a time of war, and heartache. My daughter will suffer."

Serenity turned then, her eyes straying to the Guardian of the Time Gates. "You believe good will come from the destruction of lives. You think, that the loss of this world will bring a better future. All I have is your word, my friend." She held out her hand, and the cosmic wand, that had been passed down to her, from her mother, appeared. "All I have is what you say, and what you think. I let everyone I loved die, because of what you believed in. I trust you Pluto, I trust you with my life." 

The soft smile she gave her friend, was mocking. "But this time, I trusted you, with the lives of all of these people. My daughter's life is on your hands my friend." Her brows drew together, as she turned back to the approaching evil.

"My daughter will live again. And she will be happy. She will have the life she wants, not the one you will give her." Her eyes hardened, as she raised the wand. "Remember this Pluto, you may control Time, but you will never control my daughter's destiny. She has already proven that once before."

"Your highness, don't!"

"Don't use the crystal, you'll die if you do."

Serenity closed her eyes, blocking out the cries of the two advisors. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

__

The end was near. Soon the Silver Millennium would be nothing but a myth, and a new world would surface from its ruins.

The Queen collapsed, as her strength depleted, her energy draining too quickly. "Serenity why?" She smiled weakly, as the souls of her people collected. "They will live again."

In her hand, the cosmic wand faded, and formed into a small crystal. "Watch over them. Help them find their future, Luna. And don't let the past repeat itself, Artimis. Don't let this happen again."

Tears fell away, as the Queen closed her eyes. The crystal rolled from her hand, dropping to the cracked floors of the Moon Kingdom. It shimmered, with a sparkling light, before shooting into the sky, and shattering, into hundreds of pieces.

Luna and Artimis watched, as the pieces flew off to earth, each fragment holding a soul that would be reborn. "Artimis-"

"Don't worry Luna, I'll find you."

Then the last remaining souls left on the Moon were sent to Earth, where they would awaken a thousand years later.

The End!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you have it. The end. Hehe, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. Ty for all the wonderful reviews, it completely lifted me from my state of writers block truly. You guys are the best. What more could I have asked for… besides my very own Heero. Hehehe…anyway, after reading all the reply for a sequel, I cracked down on my writing capabilities, and started my fluff. I think all of you will enjoy it, but it will take time for me to get it out. So all I ask is for you to wait patiently, and keep checking. I promise to put it up sometime in April, if I can… if not early May the latest…

Also, I wanted to put you guy on the latest look out for my newest story. I'm only five chapters into it, but I'm going strong. I plan to be putting it up soon as well. Its going to be my all time favorite story. Pure comedy I swear…

Its called Brother of Mine, a crossover with GW/SM. The couple, my all time fave Heero and Usagi. But I must warn you in the beginning it wont look like they will be a couple, but I promise to you it will be them. I have it all planned out… no worries. 

Here's a summery, and a sneak peek into a small part of a chapter to give you a feel of my comedy… are you ready…? Here we go…

__

Heero has been drugged and kidnapped by a new enemy, who goes by the name as the Tsukino Family.

See, cant you see the comedy within that summery????

Now for a quick preview…

'Heero glared at the small girl in front of him. _What the hell was going on around here? _

Frowning, he sized the kid up and down. She was short, and young, maybe five or six. Her hair was a natural cotton candy pink, which was alarming. But most of all, the girl's eyes where like a pair of cinnamon gems, eyeing him as if he were the-- boogieman or something.

There was something very wrong about the child standing in front of him. Maybe she was the leader of this base. Sure she was just a kid, but so had been Mariemeia. It could be possible that this kid, who stared at him as if he were a threat to her very existence, could be his mortal enemy.

The girl suddenly wrinkled her nose, the first movement he had seen from her since the woman had left them alone. The umbrella she held in her hand popped open, and started to spin.

It was red in color, with a white line twirling around in a spiral. Grunting, he darkened his glare at the girl. She was trying to hypnotize him. _How clever._

She must have used that on his captor, who was baking cookies in the kitchen at that very moment. Maybe he could use the umbrella to his own advantage. If only he could get his hands on it.

Suddenly the girl stomped her foot in agitation, "what is wrong with you!" Blinking, he brought himself back to the present. So the girl had a spoiled streak. She expected everything to work out for her. Heero grunted in reply.

The girl frowned, and instantly the umbrella exploded into a cloud of smoke. He masked his surprise when he found the umbrella had somehow changed into a ball. 

Something very strange was happening to the things around him. And the longer he sat there, and mulled over the past few hours, he was beginning to think, that what ever kind of drug they gave him, it sure was a doozy.'

See, pure comedy I say. You'll really like it I know you will.

Hehehe, now for reviews…

Elemental Angel Number 4: hehe sorry, guess I'm just in a hurry to get this story finished… I know it was sad, but if I get going on the Sequel, it wont be so bad… I promise romance… Anime Expo??? Lucky!!!! I would die to do something like that…. Um but make a kimono… I could go without.. Hehe… I'm glad you like it so much, ty for the review.

Fir3 FariY: I know, pretty tragic huh.. Bet none of you were expecting them to go that way. Hehe… but it helps me write the sequel… and I am. Moon Bound will be put up as soon as I get going in it…

Silenceglaive8: hehe ty for the review. And again Moon Bound is under construction…

God's Warrior: sorry!!! Hehehe but the Silver Millinuim was meant to fall. I promise the sequel will end on a happier note. 

JoWashington: they will I promise!!!! Its going to be good… or so I hope. Ty for the reviewing.

Hikari: Well here's a hint, Heero keeps the locket for over thousands of years.. Or how long the time is… Sequel is being worked on… hopefully I can spit it out this month…

Lily: lol I promise to write one. Hehe ty for reviewing.

Fellow: hello, ty for the review.

WaterDaughter07: hehe that part of the fun of being a writing. Get to leave people hanging. Hehe

Queen of Idiocy: Sequel is on it way I promise.

Tyne: I felt like doing something original. And falling sounded good. 

Faith: lmao sorry, I hope this is somewhat of a closure… sequel is coming.

Dark-spiritwolf: I don't plan on rewriting the series. Just a nice fluff, where Heero comes to check out Tokyo. 

Moongirl: I swear Brother of Mine will be a one you will want to read. Cross my heart and hope to die. I've read the chapters over and over again. I still get a kick out of it. You will too. it's a Heero and Usagi…

AnimeGirl: lol I know. I cried during this chapter. Even though I'm not a fan of Queen Serenity… this scene gets to me…

Amy@ngel: yay I'm so glad you like it!!! I was afraid Serenity going for her locket might have been cheesy… but I had to put in somehow…

Adrelliehs: awww ty…. You're like the first. Lol no problem, just once is enough. Then I know you like it so much…

John Steppenwolf: hehehe yea, but I figured I needed to spice it up a bit. Seriously… I hate drama sometimes, but its hard to find a movie or story without it. Drama and romance usually go hand in hand… I saw the first Autin Powers. I didn't recognize the name.. Hehe. Yea, see that would be a good story, but I wouldn't have been able to write it for this story. As for the Scouts dieing in the silver millinium, well they did die in the end when it came time to fight Beryl. But I think it mainly had to do, with the help of Sailor Moon, the guide of Luna, and them working as a team. In the silver millennium, the Dark kingdom attacked all at once. Later on, it was one after another. it's a fairer fight, with one on one, then two on one… I like to think of as Cosmos, being the future Sailor Moon, whose world was destroyed. She came back to keep Sailor Moon, from repeating her mistakes. Which was the mangas way… actually I have a picture of her. I have the last manga, and one in color… okay, I'll dedicate the idea. Since Sailor Sedna does appear in Moon Bound. She's a main character almost. Anyway, ty for reviewing

Datajana: lol I don't plan to make it too fluffy… just more romance…

Silly Smiles: ty for the great review

Pluplu: the sequel will prove there is a chance for these team, even thought they died apart, and horribly. Hehe ty for the review.

I just wanted to thank the wonderful reviews. This is the last chapter of Earth Bound. But I hope I will hear from all or you, in some of my other stories. Ty for your comments, and criticism, it has helped me shape up my writing. Good Night, and sleep well!!!

LP is out of here.


End file.
